Second Chances
by Red Archery Girl
Summary: Joey seeks shelter from the rain at a house with one of the last people he would have expected to see. Good thing too, when her world starts coming apart due to her friend's coma. Everyone deserves a second chance, but will they get one? Joey/Mai
1. Chapter 1

Back again!

New fic this time, and no I do not own Yugioh, if I did...well, the ending would have been a little different.

But anyway; the summary for this story is; Joey seeks shelter from the rain at a house with one of the last people he would ahve expected to see. Good thing too, when her world starts coming apart due to her friend's coma. Everyone deserves a second chance, but will they get one?

* * *

Joey grimaced up at the pelting rain and got heavy drops in his eyes for his troubles. Muttering curses he hitched his jacket collar tighter and tried to quicken his pace down the street. He was sure he'd been this way before, it was two right then a left and another right to his motel...or one right and two lefts and...

Joey swore and ducked under the first eve of a house he could find. He was lost, in this stupid, strange city where nothing was open no matter where he decided to walk-of course, it didn't help he'd moved away from the supermarket he'd had to run to, with the shopping mall next door. He was pretty sure there weren't any shops on the way to his motel, but just because he didn't see any, didn't mean he was going the right way. Still muttering curses he started out again.

He decided he should have just called in for a pizza rather than risking the rain in order to try and cook himself a decent meal. Especially not at eight o'clock at night. Joey groaned as he came to the edge of the houses and a road stretched out towards farmland and forest. Deciding he'd better ask at a house for directions, he turned a circle to find the nearest one with its lights on.

It turned out to be a fancy white house right on the edge of the beach. Deciding he didn't care if the people in it were stuck up, he hurried over to it. He felt an odd sensation go through his gut as he stepped up to knock; like déjà vu, no... like... a pull, to something inside. Trying to shrug it off, he knocked.

Joey grinned sheepishly as the person opened the door. But it dropped off his face entirely when he got a good look at the woman standing, stunned, in the door.

'Mai? What are you doing here?'

'I think that should be my question.' Mai swallowed carefully, willing away the lump in her throat and trying to slow her heart rate. 'You're soaked.'

'Yeah, well...' The sheepish smile returned. 'I don't know the city. I got lost.'

Mai stared at him for a couple of seconds. 'You'd better come in.'

'Thanks.' Joey stepped inside, and sighed in gratitude when he saw the fire.

'Why are you here?' Mai closed the door behind him.

'I told you; I got lost.' Joey looked back at her.

'I heard you, but I mean; why are you here in this city? There's no tournament on.'

'I'm just passing through. Figured I'd have a break here between tournaments. Didn't quite turn out like I'd planned; this city's got it in for me!'

The corner of Mai's mouth twitched. 'Oh really? How so?' She moved over to chuck another log on the fire, amazed at how easily they slipped back into their old banter.

'Well, this is the second time I've got lost, only the first time the shops were actually open so I could get directions. And I've slipped over on the pavement so many times I've lost count, and I swear that lady in the supermarket knocked me into the peaches on purpose.'

Mai snorted. 'Sure it's just that you're not watching where you're going?'

'Yes.' Joey stuck his nose up in the air. 'As if I wouldn't.'

'Well you're doing a very nice impression of sulking at the moment, so I'd say you're not looking.' Mai raised an eyebrow at him.

'Yeah, well...' Joey blushed slightly as he raised a hand to rub his neck ruefully.

'You need directions?' Mai was still kneeling by the fire.

'No. Well, yes that is what I came for, but I'm not going any time soon, not until I've had a proper chance to talk with you.'

'Joey-'

He hurried on, hearing objection in her voice. 'I haven't been able to properly talk to you in over two years Mai; you owe me a few minutes at least.'

Mai bit her lip and looked at the flames. 'I owe you my life Joey,' she said quietly. 'And I'm not going to just send you on your way with a map just because I didn't expect to see you for a time yet.'

'Okay...cool...' he found himself at a loss for anything to say now that he actually had the time to say it.

Mai pushed herself to her feet. 'Are you hungry?' She smirked when she realised who she was talking to. 'Actually, forget I asked that; you're always hungry.'

'I'm okay for now.' He was famished since he hadn't actually had dinner, but Joey didn't want an excuse for her to avoid talking to him. He was almost sure this was some strange dream and he'd wake up in his hotel in a minute. Except she looked too real to be a dream girl, and everything that was churning inside him-dragging up the things he'd hoped he was burying-felt too sharp for him to be asleep.

'I wonder about that, but okay, we'll wait with the food until later-' she was cut off from saying anything more by a flash and a thunderclap.

'Wow!' Joey went to the window. 'I'm glad I'm not out in that anymore...uh-' he glanced over at Mai.

'According to the news this storm's gonna take awhile to blow over. Looks like you're staying here for the night.' She smiled as she gazed out at the storm.

'Thanks... You don't have to put up with me if you don't-'

'Don't be ridiculous!' Mai rounded on him. 'Why wouldn't I want you here?' She blushed as she realised what she'd said.

'Well for one, you haven't had any contact with me since...' Joey trailed off again.

'I needed time to sort my life out, and I needed to do it alone.'

'That's ridiculous Mai; everyone needs someone to lean on now and again-'

'And me especially, is that it?' Her voice turned dangerous.

'What? No! It's just, well, you'd had a rough time of it, and getting back on your feet on your own would have been harder than if you'd had someone...' Fumbling with his words, Joey gave a helpless shrug.

'To what? Hold my hand? Joey, maybe you're right, maybe it would have been easier with someone to turn to when everything seemed too much to bear. But don't you see? I needed to do it myself so I could prove to myself that I was strong enough to sort out my own life.'

'That's ridiculous Mai. You should know by now a life shouldn't be lived alone.'

'I never said I wanted to face my life alone, I said I needed to know I could sort out my own problems, not have you and Yugi do it for me.'

'It still would have been easier if you'd come back.'

'Not in the long run; I would have begun to doubt that I could be anything in my own right, and I would never feel deserving enough for your friendship, if you would have decided to forgive me.'

'That's silly Mai, of course we have. You're one of us.'

Mai glared at him. 'It wouldn't sound so silly if you looked at it from my end. Just think for a second about what I've done to you!'

'I have, and it doesn't matter.'

'Yeah, right.' She eyed him dubiously.

'What matters to me is that you didn't contact me after...after everything. You said you hadn't meant to see me for awhile yet, does that mean you were actually planning to come back someday?'

Mai blushed with embarrassment and looked away. 'You're right, I should have at least sent you a letter, but...I...I guess I saw a note as a possible easy way out; I wanted to apologise to you in person, rather than sending a letter and getting tempted to not come back because I had already made some form of apology. But I should have at least sent something telling you I'd see you again one day.'

'It doesn't matter now, and thanks for your apology but I don't need it.' Mai's head jerked up. 'What happened at the end of our duel; that was enough of an apology for me.' Joey smiled awkwardly at her.

'That's ridiculous! Wouldn't you want to at least have me apologise so you know I'm sorry for what I did and I've changed?' Mai frowned at him.

'Like I said; the end of our duel was enough. And I liked the old Mai.' Joey grinned at her.

'Not the one who served the Orichalcoes though.' Mai murmured.

'Well, no, but I liked the girl from Battle City just fine.'

'But she didn't like herself.'

'Huh?' Joey gaped at her.

Mai gave him a pained smile. 'I mean it Joey; I didn't like myself during Battle City. I wasn't entirely bothered by the not liking bit it at the time, but it annoyed the hell out of me that I was angry at myself for letting you guys get close-because I was afraid you'd turn away again-but I was also angry at myself for being angry at you. And I wanted my walls to stay up and they were crumbling, but at the same time, I couldn't take them down entirely.' She made a face. 'I was messed up for a long time Joey, and it took me another age to get back on my feet.'

'And I bet that was no piece of cake.'

Mai grimaced and shook her head. 'No, it wasn't. But I needed to find out who Mai Valentine was, and I needed to do it without you...and the gang,' she tacked on hastily.

'I guess I get that, but I still would have liked some sort of communication to say you were coming back eventually, instead of leaving me hanging.'

Mai made a face. 'Sorry about that too Joey. I've told you my excuse for that and it's not a good one, but-'

'It's alright Mai, I get it; you needed to sort out your life, and you didn't want us influencing you so that you would always wonder if there was someone else inside the person you'd become.' He cocked his head and grinned at her. 'Is that about right?'

Mai couldn't help but smile back at him. 'You pretty much hit the nail on the head.'

'Sooo... you mentioned something about food before.' He eyed her hopefully.

'Typical,' Mai laughed. 'Come on, you can help me chuck some things together and tell me how everyone is.'

* * *

Please review! Good comments always motivate me to write more.

Will up date once every week or so.

See you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Second chapter as promised. Thanks for all the reviews! Really appreciate it.

Well, read and enjoy; here the plot thickens

* * *

Mai glanced over at Joey as he threw together herbs and egg for an omelette and she cut the bread. He was one of the last people she would have expected to see on her doorstep when the knock had come. But there he'd been, looking incredibly good despite the fact that he was soaking wet and his lips were going blue. And she almost winced as she remembered how detached she had sounded when she'd first spoken to him, but then, she'd been in shock, so it couldn't really have been helped. She'd snapped out of it when he'd looked at her so sheepishly and admitted he'd gotten lost. Her heart had turned over in her chest-slower than when she opened the door-and she'd been forced to admit that everything she'd begun feeling ever since they'd met hadn't been just smoke. It had been the fire sure enough. But then, people always said there was no smoke without fire. On the other hand, she'd never found the flames with a guy before-not for very long anyway, she was usually bored with them in a week or so. But Joey was different. Had always been different.

'You mind if I whip up something with the stuff in my pack? I haven't had dinner yet.'

Mai blinked at him. 'And you waited so patiently to eat, I'm shocked!'

'Well, being able to talk to you again certainly overrode the need for food.'

Mai was amazed and a little annoyed when she flushed. It wasn't anything like most of the compliments she'd received, but that was probably what made it special, even if he was comparing her to food. 'Coming from you, that's a compliment. Go ahead. If you need anything more, I went shopping yesterday; the pantry and fridge are full.'

'Thanks. Have you eaten?'

'I made an effort to throw together some veg, potatoes and chicken a few hours ago. But you go ahead.'

'You hungry though?'

Mai smiled. 'A little. But I'll be fine with bread and some of that omelette, you go ahead. Do you want the kitchen to yourself?'

'No; you're welcome to stay and watch the master at work.' Joey called back to her as he went to get his things. He grimaced when he found his bag soaked through, but since the food was wrapped up in plastic bags as well, it was okay. Everything else would take some drying out.

'So, did you end up getting that had and apron I recommended in Duelist Kingdom?' Mai asked him casually as he came back.

'What-oh!' He scowled at her as he remembered. 'Tristan thought it would be funny to give them to me for Christmas. That would have been the Christmas right after Battle City.'

Mai grinned, 'I'm glad someone took up on the idea.'

'Yeah, thanks for that.' He mocked a glare at her.

'I'll rain the check on watching you work,' Mai glanced to the living room as the phone rang. 'I guess I have to trust you not to burn down my kitchen.'

'Brave of you,' Joey muttered as she went to answer the phone. He tormented himself for a moment, watching her hips sway as she walked, before he turned back to the stove before his steak burned. Without really meaning to, he tuned into her conversation while he worked.

'Hello?' Mai picked up the phone, a little annoyed at the interruption, but at the same time grateful to have some time away from Joey to properly get herself together.

Her world shattered around her as the person on the other end began to talk.

Joey raced out of the kitchen at her keening wail. She had sunk to the floor, cradling the phone against her shoulder. She glanced up at him and Joey was alarmed by the blind despair in her eyes.

'Mai?' Panicked, he dropped to his knees next to her. She didn't even struggle when he pulled her against him, and began rocking her slowly for lack of anything else to do.

Mai sometimes made a noise to answer the person on the other side, but otherwise she just listened. Joey learned the meaning of patience there and then, and found he couldn't tolerate it at all; he had to know what was making her hurt so bad as to make her break down so suddenly.

Finally the person at the other end hung up and Mai didn't even bother to replace the phone; she just let it slide from her fingers to the ground.

'Who was it?' Joey murmured against her hair as he continued to rock her.

Mai swallowed a couple of times, trying to get her voice to work. 'The cops,' she finally managed to get out. 'It's Viv'; there...there was a fire-sh-she's in a coma...they don't know if she's gonna make it.' Mai choked on her words and buried her face in Joey's shirt. 'She's helped me so much this past year,' her voice was muffled by the fabric, 'she's more than just a friend; she's my partner. We do nearly everything together, from dueling to travelling to cooking. She's my best friend, and, and now...' Mai broke off as her voice caught in her throat.

'Shhh,' Joey crooned softly to the devastated girl in his arms. 'Where is she?'

'G-Germany. She was supposed to meet me here after visiting some friends in Poland; we...we wanted to get out of each other's hair for a few weeks.' Mai clung to Joey like a lifeline. 'I should have been there with her, then, then maybe-'

'Maybe you'd be right there beside her.' Joey told her harshly. 'And I'm sorry, but as much as you wish you had been there, I'm much more glad you're here and safe. I've lost you before; I don't intend to do so again. And I don't know if I would have been able to bear seeing you in a coma again; not after Battle City.'

'You wouldn't have known.'

'Which would have made it even worse when I did find out, and that probably would have been pretty quickly; word had a way of travelling, especially when the people involved are famous.' Joey stroked her hair, aching for her, and absolutely relieved it wasn't her.

'I need to go to Germany. Now.'

'Sure. I'll book the flight, you go and get some things together. I'll get the soonest flight and call for a taxi. If we can quickly stop by my motel so I can grab my suitcase, I'll have everything I need.'

Mai pulled away from him. 'You want to come?' Her face was confused.

'No-way am I leaving you to face this alone.'

'But-but your tournament.'

'There'll be others.' He wished she would stop looking at him like he was from another planet.

'Nobody's ever done that for me,' she mumbled, looking down. 'No one ever cared before you came along.'

Joey's heart broke for her. 'Go and get some things, it shouldn't take long to get the tickets, umm...the house?'

'It's Viv's,' Mai whispered. 'I shouldn't be long.' She dragged herself up the stairs, knowing she should argue against him chucking everything aside to come with her, but she didn't have the strength to.

Joey bit his lip as he watched her go, wondering if he should be worried she wasn't crying, then reached for the phone and the telephone book that was conveniently located in the open cabinet under the phone.

* * *

What do you think? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Back Again! I'm doing pretty well with getting these up on time this time.

Soooo...next chappie, and if Mai appears a bit ooc, my reasoning for it is because she feels the darkness closing in again and is terrified to fall; enough to make anyone ooc a bit, wouldn't you think?

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Joey wished Mai would say something as they drove to the airport; she'd been silent ever since they left her house. He couldn't ever recall a time when she'd been at a loss for words for this long, and it unnerved him.

Mai herself was trapped above a void she knew would pull her down soon. She knew the void; she'd been in it many times before, only this time, Mai didn't think she had the strength to climb out again if she fell. She heard Joey talking to her at random intervals, but she was afraid to answer; afraid that the lasts threads of control she had on herself would snap and she would fall.

She remained silent as they got out of the taxi, with her eyes strangely blank. Joey got their bags out of the trunk, and checked them both in. Mai followed him as he went through customs, absolutely oblivious to the looks she was attracting; appreciative from men, and envious or admiring from women. Joey guessed she must get this all the time and be used to it, but he wasn't, and felt compelled to meet every man's gaze with a challenging glare. It sank his spirits even more; thinking about all the guys she could have and trying to think of one reason why she'd want him. He could hardly believe he'd been so happy only a couple of hours before.

They didn't have long to wait for the plane, for which Joey was grateful. He wanted to get them on, fly, get off, find a hotel or motel room somewhere, and try and get Mai to snap back to reality. He wondered if it was shock that made her so silent and unresponsive. He was sure it was an extremely likely possibility.

Joey was horrified when he found their seats were in different areas. He waited for the occupant of the seat next to Mai to come along-a lady, thank god-and began to try to wheedle her away into his seat, then gave up and simply told her that Mai had received some bad news about a friend, and he needed to stay with her. After that, the lady was happy to oblige Joey. _Now why didn't I think of that in the first place?_ He thought with a groan as he flopped down next to Mai.

In a bid to get her talking, or at least paying attention to him, Joey began to talk about what had happened with their friends since she'd last seen them all. 'Serenity's in her last year of high school now and she's doing so well. But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised; she did get the brains of the family. She wants to go to university to become a doctor, and perhaps specialise in eyes after she's finished med school. I think that'll be cool. People say sometimes a job chooses you-I guess her job choose her because of the way her eyes were and her nature. Tea's training in New York to become a dancer, but she's only got a few months of training and the job she'd on now left before she takes up a contract she's already signed for the theatre in Domino, and she's thinking about starting up a ballet school in Domino eventually. She's so relieved; she and Yugi were finding it hard to be away from eachother for so long, though Tea visits every chance she gets. The problem is; she and Yugi use up most of their savings flying back and forth.

'Oh. I forgot to tell you that Yugi and Tea are together now, how cool is that? Me an' Tristan have only been waiting for it since we met them. Yugi's doing a degree in archaeology at the Domino University. He said he'll probably specialize in Egyptology later, but he also wants to be able to have access-and knowledge-of other myths and sights, after all, we thought Egypt would be our last bout with creepy magic-turned out we're not so lucky. But hey, that's our life. And it's another reason why Tea wants to get back to Domino pronto.

'Yugi's doing okay now, but it took him awhile after the pharaoh left to get back on his feet. Tea helped alot there. She was there for him all the time he was struggling to come to grips with it. But then, she's always been there. Awhile after he was okay with things, he and Tea went out to dinner for a night, just as friends. They came back from that as a couple. Of course, me an' Tristan had great fun giving them grief. Duke was there at the time so he pitched in but hey, what are friends for?

'Duke's doing good, he's still based in San Francisco...' Joey paused, wondering if he should have mentioned the city to her. But she was still staring out the window just like she had the entire time he'd been talking. He decided to carry on. 'No way am I giving up on you Mai, I'm gonna get working on you until I get a response. You've got ears; you must be able to hear me, so why won't you talk to me? Or at least look at me? You're scaring me Mai.'

Finally, she turned her head to him, and for an instant the empty look in her eye was replaced by heartbreak, then the flash was gone.

Joey sucked in his breath and cursed himself. Why hadn't he thought that it might be pain rather than shock or denial keeping her from talking back to him? She'd just been told her best friend was in a critical coma in hospital and he wanted her to behave like a normal person? What was wrong with him?

He gathered her gently into his arms and simply held her, continuing on with his dialogue about his friends as a way to try and bring her some sort of comfort. He didn't know if it would help or not, but it made him feel less useless. He continues talking to her all the way up till the plane landed; about Duke's dungeon dice game doing well, and Tristan not knowing what to do as a job, so trying University out for a semester, hating it, and going into the police force, where he found his lot. After he had finished with their close friends, Joey moved on to Yugi's grandfather and the Hawkins, then all the funny incidents he could call to mind from the past couple of years. He was just starting on his memories of the incidents between when he met Yugi and Battle City, when the captain announced their landing.

Joey buckled himself back up, though Mai hadn't bothered to undo the belt once they were in the air. 'We'll land, and then we'll go see about a place to stay the night in, it shouldn't be too hard to find something.'

'No.'

Joey gaped at her one soft word. 'Mai! Are you okay? You...' he trailed off.

'I want to see Vivian first. I need to see her.' Mai tried and failed at a smile for him. 'Thank you.'

'For what? I haven't-' He broke off when Mai laid a hand tentively over his.

'For just talking to me. It helped me get away from...' She trailed off like Joey had before. 'I'll try and explain later. But thanks, for being there.'

'You're welcome. It was no big deal.'

'There's where you're always wrong. It was a very big deal.'

He squeezed the hand she'd laid over his. 'Thank you Mai.'

* * *

So-**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh dear, I'm really putting Mai through a lot aren't I...hmm, well, you'll just have to keep reading to see the ending!

Okay here we go, first sighting of other people in this story-namely our third main character. I have to say, i know she's absolutely insane, but I do have a soft spot for Vivian-especially when I'm writing her.

* * *

Mai was quiet on the way to the hospital, but at least the blankness in her eyes had been replaced by emotion. Though Joey didn't know what was worse; the blank look which scared him, or the pain in her eyes which made him feel pathetically useless.

Joey was about to talk to the receptionist when Mai laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 'I'll do it.' She said quietly. 'She was my friend.' Plus she felt so bad for letting Joey take on the organising of this and have to take her silence on top of everything.

Joey nodded and stepped aside.

'I'm here to see a friend. Vivian Wong.' She told the male receptionist. 'I'm Mai Valentine.'

'Sure honey, I'll see if I can get her doctor, but these things take time.' He flashed a winning smile at her, but jerked back when her eyes flashed.

'I'm not your "honey,"' she laid a hand on the counter and leaned forward to glare at him. 'And my friend's in critical. Get her doctor on the line or get someone to show me the way, but I want to go to her _now,_ and no excuses.'

'Beg your pardon,' he inclined his head in apology. 'Just a moment. Bernice?'

A young lady poked her head out of an office behind the desk.

'Can you take Miss Valentine to doctor Colman?'

'Sure.' The short lady with brown curls smiled at Mai. 'Follow me.'

Mai glanced back at Joey, who gave her an encouraging smile and stepped up beside her. 'I'm scared,' she whispered to him. 'What if-' she broke off.

Joey took her hand and squeezed it. 'Nothing you can do but go to her. And I'll be with you all the way.'

'Thank you.'

Bernice waited patiently by a door. 'This way,' she motioned for them to follow when they stepped over to her.

Mai didn't pay any attention to the long corridors or stairs. She was too focused on what the doctor might say; after all, a proper run through of Vivian's chances, what had happened and how bad it really was was hard to do over a phone to a person you had just broken the news to that her friend was in a coma.

Bernice asked them to wait and stepped into a ward, a moment later she came back out with a woman beside her. 'I'll let you talk,' she smiled at Mai and Joey and left.

'Miss Valentine, I'm doctor Colman.'

'It's Mai, but I can't say I'm thrilled to meet you.'

The lady laughed slightly, 'given the circumstances, I can't blame you. It's a shame to meet you like this; I'm a fan of duel monsters, and female duelists especially-namely you, and it's also an honour to meet you, Joey Wheeler. Though I have to say I wish I'd met you under different circumstances.'

'So do I.' Mai paused, drew a breath, then said, 'can you give me a run through of what happened?'

Doctor Colman frowned. 'There was a fire in the hotel she was staying at. Thankfully none were killed, though many are and have been in here for burns. Vivian was one of the worst hurt. The others that were are now stable, we're still struggling to stabilise Vivian, though she is some better. I won't sugar-coat it for you; she's in trouble. But if we manage to stabilise her, there's a good chance she'll make it, even more if she wakes up. She's not burnt badly, but she inhaled plenty of smoke and had a nasty fall. She's concussed and has a broken leg, plus a number of second degree burns. Her unstable condition is mainly due to the amount of smoke in her lungs. We're working on that, but medication and science has its limits. You can go in to see her now if you wish.'

'Yes.' Mai managed to say through numb lips.

Doctor Colman gestured to the door. 'I'll come in with you so I can answer any questions you have, after that I'll let you be.'

'No.' Mai looked at her. 'I can ask my questions later, could we just do this alone?'

The doctor inclined her head. 'Of course. I'll be next door if you need me.'

Mai nodded and the doctor left them.

'Ready?' Joey hadn't let go of her hand yet.

'No.' Mai tried to get some moisture back into her mouth. 'But I have to do this.'

Joey nodded and gave her hand another squeeze. 'Right here beside you.'

Mai managed a small, tight smile. 'I know. Thank you.'

She pushed open the door and walked in with Joey beside her.

Vivian lay still on the bed under white sheets and dressed in a hospital. She was hooked up to a number of confusing machines and her face was a chalky pale.

'This isn't right,' Mai leaned against Joey for a moment; drawing strength from him, then let go and moved over to stand beside Vivian. 'She's always so bubbly, so alive. Even in her sleep she's never still, and now...' Mai gestured helplessly to the bed.

There was a large purple bruise spanning the length of the right side of her face, a stark contrast to the chalky white colour of the rest of it. Her left arm was in a bandage-sprained. Her broken leg was under the sheets, and apart from the bruise and her arm, Mai couldn't see any more damage, but damage didn't only have to be on the outside of the body, Mai knew that well enough, although in this case, it was physical not psychological damage. Vivian's breathing was regular, but shallow, and almost silent. The only indication Mai really had that she was alive was the almost mechanical rise and fall of her chest.

Mai sat down on a stool next to the bed and let her hand drop from covering her mouth to Vivian's hand. 'Oh god, Viv...' She heard the tremor in her voice and ignored it. At any other time in front of any other person she would have cared about breaking down, but not now; with Vivian on what might be her death bed, and Joey behind her, Mai didn't care if she cried; he'd seen her do worse. Mai put her head into her hands and broke. Joey raised his hand, hesitated, then put it on her shoulder. Mai didn't shrug it off, but Joey was wary about hugging her-afraid she would shy away or stop crying before all her tears were out.

'What do you want to do now?' Joey crouched down beside her once the tears had slowed and become shakes.

Still facing Vivian, Mai wiped her eyes. 'I want to talk to doctor Colman, but I would like to sleep here with her.'

Joey frowned. 'That's not such a good idea. You need a break from the hospital, there's no-way you can stay here and keep yourself together; it's too hard on you.'

'I'm not leaving her!' Mai snapped, whirling around to glare at him. She stopped abruptly and her anger drained away; this was the person who had saved her life over and over again, who had shattered the walls she'd built up around herself and who hadn't seen her on good terms in over two years but had still caught her when she'd broken down, and arranged everything so she could go to her friend. No-one had ever done what he had for her, and because of what he'd done and how he was, she'd fallen in love with him so long ago. But she hadn't been ready for anything like she was feeling so she left-twice; the first time because she was so used to running from what scared her, and the second time because she wanted to rebuild her life, and let out the half of her she had always tried to keep locked away-the kinder side; the side that could be hurt easier. And she had accepted that part of her-painfully, yes, but she had. And the person who had helped her do that was now lying in a coma on the bed in front of her.

They both started when the door opened and doctor Colman came back in. 'We need to run some test now, I'm going to have to ask you leave.'

Mai pushed herself to her feet. 'Will you tell me as soon as you're done?'

The lady doctor looked at Mai, then at Joey. 'Judging by the fact that the police had to find you and it took you awhile to get here, I'd say you had to come in from out of town. May I suggest you find a room for the night and get something to eat and come back tonight to see Vivian?'

Mai frowned. The doctor smiled at her. 'Take it from me; it's not easy being in hospital 24-7 when someone you care about is in critical. You need to get some proper rest and you'll only get that outside the hospital. Proper food too for that matter. The stuff here is healthy, but it's so bland.'

Joey touched her shoulder. 'Come on. You'll keep us posted won't you doc?'

'I will. She's going to be in here for awhile and if she wakes up she will need more care. If you want to provide it, you'll do her no good by being emotionally worn out. Take some time out. Do something to take your mind off it if only for a little while.'

Mai closed her eyes and sighed. She knew it, but it was so hard to put it into practice. She opened her eyes, 'You'll call if there's any difference?'

The doctor nodded.

Mai looked at Joey. 'Okay then. We'll go.'

* * *

So Joey and Mai are going to find a hotel room...hmmm...well, that could progress the relationship nicely. Long time since they've been at close quarters for any period of time-and no I don't mean that in any sexual kind of way; she's hurting. Anyway, since I'm the author I'll just keep my mouth shut now, otherwise I'll give everything away.

So, Review Please! And I'll see you all soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Really sorry about the delay in updating; I had assignments and a big test to study for. But that's over now, so here are the next to chappies, enjoy! And please review!

* * *

'You need to eat something; it's not going to help Vivian if you pass out.'

Mai turned her burger over in her hands and shook her head. 'If I eat it, I'll just choke on it.' She put it down and pushed her plate away. 'I'll try eating something later, but I'm really not hungry now.' She got up from the table in their hotel room to put the burger in the fridge.

'Fries?' Joey gestured to the rest of the takeout he had ordered delivered; he thought Mai would be more comfortable in private rather than eating in a crowded restaurant or takeaway joint.

Mai shook her head. 'Joey, I really can't.'

'You should rest before we go back to the hospital-'

'Will you stop babying me! I can take care of myself!' Mai rounded on him.

Joey stood up as she stormed 'round the table to him. He didn't know what she intended to do, but it was best to be on his feet just in case. 'I'm not "babying" you Mai. You're hit badly by all this-'

'Yeah, I wonder why,' Mai said bitterly.

'-And I'm just trying to look out for you, not wrap you in polystyrene and hide you away from the world and any hurt, though sometimes it might be easier for my system to do just that.'

Mai held his gaze, defiant, a moment longer, then sunk down onto one of the chairs. 'God Joey, I'm so sorry. Look at what you've done for me just in the past few hours, and you've done so much more all the time I've known you, and I'm taking everything out on you.'

Joey knelt down beside her. 'Yell and scream at me all you like if it'll help. It's easier to have your hurt out in the open rather than festering inside of you.'

'Don't I know it.' Mai looked down at him. 'What did I ever do to deserve you in my life?'

'Eh-?'

She got up and walked quickly to the window which offered a pretty view over part of the city and the nearby river. If she craned her neck, she could just see the hospital around the corner, only a stone's throw away from the hotel. Joey had found the hotel, just like he'd ordered dinner, organised flights and saved her life over and over again. And she-who had done next to nothing for him-no, less than nothing; she had almost killed him-was shouting at him like something of this disaster was his fault. He said and she knew from experience it was easier to let things out; she wasn't going to yell at him anymore, but she leaned her head against the window and started to shake-not from crying; from worry and cold fear.

Joey drew her over to the bed and pulled her into his lap, just holding her there while she shook.

'I'm so sorry Joey,' she murmured once the shakes had slowly subsided to shivers.

'You don't need to apologise to me or thank me alternately for everything.' Joey stroked her hair gently, wishing he could take away her pain. 'We're friends. That means I'll always be there for you when you need me.'

Mai lifted her eyes to meet his. She caught her breath when his eyes locked on hers. Her heart started to jump along at an irregular rate and she felt heat rising to her face. Mai wondered what he would do if she leaned forward right now and captured his lips with hers. With nearly any other guy Mai knew they wouldn't hesitate, but with Joey she wasn't so sure. He said they were friends, but did he just want to leave it like that? Or was there something else there? More to the point; did he still feel something? She was almost certain he had felt something for her-if only a crush-when they first got to know eachother, but she wasn't sure if the Orichalcoes had changed that or not.

To break the spell his eyes were weaving over her, Mai made herself talk. 'But it's no excuse for me to fully depend on you for everything right after we've just met again.'

Joey shrugged as much as he could with Mai still cradled in his arms. 'It makes a nice change from you always thinking you have to take care of yourself all the time. It's okay to lean on others. And you're not depending on me for everything; you just needed help to see to the details while you were in shock.'

'Still-'

'It's your body's way of coping.' Joey said firmly, and Mai found herself biting her lip to hold back a smile at his insistence.

'Alright, I'll stop, but I am grateful to you.'

'And I'm grateful to have you back. You should go and have a shower or so; you're freezing, then we'll go back to the hospital.'

Mai blinked at his sudden change of topic, then realised she was still cradled in his arms. She felt her face heat up and slipped off his lap, mumbling something incoherently before making for the bathroom.

Joey blew out a long stream of air slowly once she was gone. He did find it nice to have her relying on him for once, but he also wished he could keep his feelings in check until she was less raw inside. Her friend was in coma, Joey berated himself furiously. She didn't need any other emotional stress on top of that. Maybe it would be wise to put some more distance between them so he wouldn't be tempted to kiss her to try and take some of the pain away, like he had considered most of the day when she looked at him with heartbreak in her eyes. But that wouldn't work so well either; she needed someone to lean on right now even if she didn't want to need anyone. So he would be there for her and he'd just have to keep his feelings in check.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Mai splashed cold water on her face as she waited for the shower to heat up. While she knew it was perfectly natural to have her mind lock onto other things even while her friend was in hospital-she still did feel a bit guilty for forgetting so quickly, but that wasn't really what was bothering her. It was the way she had forgotten that was.

Mai was an expert with ploys to get guys to dance to tune. But not one of them had ever phased her enough to consider a serious relationship with them. Joey was different. She might have been an expert on men's ploys but she wasn't an expert on love; she'd had very little of it in her life. And seeing Joey again on top of having Vivian in a coma had completely sapped all her emotional reserves. She was ashamed of how easily she had all but crawled into his arms and bothered by how well she fit there. Before today, Mai didn't think Joey had ever held her. While she was in the shadow realm, perhaps, but not at any other time. She'd forgotten how nice it felt to be held in someone's arms and the feeling of safety that came from it.

Mai leaned over the sink and closed her eyes. She didn't know how much longer she could be around him not knowing how he felt while she was burning. And where would that leave her if he didn't feel the same way? It would be safer to just be friends, but then, Mai didn't think she would be able to hold that front for very long. _Just get through this now. _She told herself firmly. _You've only been back with him for a day, just wait and see, and wait until you know what's happening with Vivian._ Mai winced as she thought of her friend again. What would happen if she-Mai broke off, unable to finish the thought. Vivian had been the one who'd helped her pick up the pieces of her life and find Mai Valentine again. Without her, Mai wasn't sure how she would have coped in the aftermath of the Orichalcoes. And now... Mai closed her eyes as waves of fear washed over her. She had lost plenty of people in her life; her parents, and after them she'd lost a home or family or friends every time her relatives had passed her on; the burden child that no-one wanted, eventually she'd stopped reaching out to the new family she was put with and stopped trying to fit in which made them want her even less because she was so contrary especially when she hit her teenage years. Then much later, she'd lost her friends, though that had been mostly her fault, and then Joey, the most important person in her world, though again, she only had herself to blame. But now _this..._ Mai swallowed hard. She couldn't lose someone else in her life; she knew she'd break if she did. But... she might, and she'd have to try and prepare herself for that.

Mai started as she came out of her thoughts enough to hear the water running. Realising she'd run enough water already for a shower, Mai threw off her clothes and hopped under the spray. She closed her eyes on a sigh. She wasn't a psychic; she didn't know what was going to happen, but she did know that Joey would be there for her whatever happened, that was just the way he was. And perhaps that would stop her from going to pieces if something did happen... But it's not going to! Mai told herself firmly. _Believe!_ _Believe in Vivian, believe that she can pull herself through this, because right now, that's about the only thing you can do. She'll be alright, _Mai told herself, wanting to believe it more than anything. _She has to be alright._

* * *

Ooo! Things are starting to heat up between the two of them...


	6. Chapter 6

Joey was jolted out of his sleep in the middle of the night. He was on the couch because this was a room for a couple and the last room that had been available. And he'd accepted it because it was the closest place they could stay to the hospital. He'd wanted Mai to have the bed so she could get a decent amount of sleep after the emotionally draining day. Joey groaned and passed a hand over his face. He wasn't sure what woke him; it might have just been the fact that the couch wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on. But then, he was normally a deep sleeper even despite of that. He heard a moan coming from the bedroom and was on his feet in an instant.

Mai was whimpering as she trembled on the double bed. One hand was clenching and unclenching on the covers, her eyes were screwed shut and their lashed gleamed with tears in the moonlight. 'Mai! MAI!' He shook her hard but she just flopped limply around in his arms. 'C'mon Mai , wake up! It's just a nightmare. MAI!'

She shifted her position so she was holding onto him instead of the covers. Joey tried a different approach and gathered into his arms to rock her. He didn't know if it helped, but it did wake her up. She shuddered once, cried out and her eyes flashed open. 'NOOO! Joey, please, Rescue me!' She bolted upright and Joey clung to her as she fought him.

'Mai, it's okay now, it was just a dream. It's okay now...' He repeated, hoping his voice might calm her down.

Mai blinked at him. 'J-Joey?'

'Right here Mai.'

She closed her eyes and slumped down into his arms, burying her head into his shoulder, shaking.

'Is this the nightmare you had before California?'

Mai nodded without looking up.

Joey growled deep in his throat. 'I'm so sorry Mai; if I knew what you were going through-'

'No.' Mai pulled herself into as much of a sitting position as Joey's arms would allow. Her shakes were slowly fading. 'You couldn't have known because I didn't contact you, so don't go blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault.'

'It feels like it.' He smoothed the sweat-soaked hair away from her forehead. 'I should have been there for you.'

'You couldn't have been.' Mai felt her body kicking in with the old routine of calming herself down, starting with slow breaths and trying to get reality to set back in by thinking of things other than the nightmare. It didn't work any better than it had back then, but at least it took the edge off her shakes and fear. 'Perhaps I should have contacted you, but it didn't happen.' She blew out a long breath.

'...Did you often wake up screaming for me?'

Mai looked away. 'Always.' She said quietly.

'Aw man Mai.' Joey drew back to look properly at her.

'Don't blame yourself. Please Joey, just don't. None of it was your fault.'

'Not telling you you were in that dream was.'

Mai laughed harshly and shook her head. 'So little a thing. Maybe it would have made things easier in some ways, but I still would have lost to Marik. There's no way I would have surrendered the duel.'

'Maybe, but his mind tricks might have had less effect on you.'

'I doubt it. I'd never heard of the shadow realm before and I was only just beginning to realise there was more going on behind the scenes than I was seeing after you and Yugi's duel at the Domino pier. The virtual world was one thing, but that? Well, that was different. And things just got worse from there.'

Joey opened and closed his mouth a few times, lacking any words to say to her. Finally he asked, 'do you still have that dream often?'

'Hmm? Oh . No I don't. Just when something scares me. Well, someone mostly. I've had it maybe five times since California. After...after we all got our souls back, I didn't dream it for three days, then I had it two nights straight. But it stopped after I saw you guys on TV at the KC championship. Why I don't know, but it may have had something to do with me being scared you guys weren't alright that had me having the nightmare again, and seeing you guys cured me of that, but that's only a theory.' Mai tried a smile, she was actually finding it rather easy to talk about, which surprised her; it had always been tough to talk about with Vivian, but that might have been because it involved people who she wished were still in her life when she thought it most likely that they never would be again. And now that theory was dashed. Thank God. It also might have been so easy to talk about because she felt safe with Joey, like she never had with anyone before. 'I had it when you guys were in Egypt. Duke called to tell me what was going on,' She explained when Joey frowned. 'I had the nightmare that night, probably because of all the darkness; the air was thick with it, and impending disaster.' She shrugged. 'After that night I started travelling with Vivian, and tag-teaming soon after. I didn't have the nightmare again for months. I had it when Vivian fell down the stairs and almost broke her ankle, though it might have easily been her neck. I think that was just fear for her, and then tonight.'

Joey bit his lip. He needed something to distract Mai; to take her mind off Vivian and to get the nightmare out of her system. Joey spied Mai's deck on her nightstand. 'C'mon. Go put some clothes on and come outside with me.'

Mai frowned at him.

'We're gonna duel. It might help.'

Mai smiled and it slowly turned into a grin. 'Okay, let's see if I can clean your clock.'

'You wish!'

Mai turned to slip out of bed. She knew a duel was the perfect thing to calm her down and get the nightmare out of her system, but she was nervous at the way her heart had flipped over when Joey had suggested it. The only other person who had taken care of her if she needed it was Vivian, and she...Mai cut off her train of thought and snatched some clothes out of her suitcase. She needed to get away from these thoughts. A difficult duel against the person who was probably her fiercest rival would work. It'd better. Mai thought darkly.

* * *

So what do you all think? Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Mai stroked Vivian's hand as she sat beside her hospital bed. 'I finally had my rematch against Joey last night.' Mai told her, willing Vivian to hear her voice and follow it back to this world. 'Well, rematches. We played five duels. I won the first, he won the second, and I won the last three, I guess that means I'm finally the better duelist, though I definitely can't say I'm the better person. But then, I don't know anyone who is a better person than Joey. Well, Joey and Yugi, and Tea too for that matter. If I didn't know they had faults and their own sometimes eccentric personalities-Joey in particular, I would think they were angels. I know that sounds ridiculous but it's true. And they were my guardian angels anyway...You were too.' Mai blew out a long sigh. 'You were there for me through one of the hardest years of my life and you were always such a great friend...Please wake up Vivian, I don't know what I'm gonna do if you...' Mai broke off abruptly and bit her lip hard. 'I need you here.'

She jumped when the door opened.

'Hey.' Joey came in with an icecream in each hand. 'I didn't know your favourite flavour so I got chocolate, I figured that was the safest bet.'

Mai smiled. 'Chocolate's perfect.' She took the icecream from him as her pulled another chair over to sit beside her. 'My favourite's strawberry, but chocolate comes a close second.' Mai sighed as she looked over at the girl who had loved chocolate to the point of being a serious chocoholic. 'When are you gonna go back?'

Joey blinked at her. 'What kind of question is that? I'll stay here as long as you do.'

Mai frowned, 'but you must have a job you need to do or-'

Joey shook his head to cut her off. 'I still am on leave for the tournament, besides, they're lenient.' He paused. 'What are you gonna do when she wakes up?'

'If.' Mai whispered quietly.

'When.' Joey told her firmly, covering her hand with his. 'Believe in her.'

'I'm trying,' Mai said softly. 'It isn't easy.'

'No-one ever said it was...can I make suggestion?'

Mai frowned at him, but nodded.

_Here goes, _Joey thought. 'When she's woken up you're probably gonna find somewhere to stay with here until she's fully recovered, or at least enough to travel again.'

'Yes, that was my plan.'

'Well, why not ask for a transfer of hospital and come to Domino with her? You can stay with me while she recovers, and in the meantime, see the rest of the gang again.' Joey held his breath as Mai turned this over.

'Joey I...I would love to.' Then she blushed, realising she probably sounded eager to be with him. But the goofy grin on his face made up for her embarrassment and gave her a small ember of hope that maybe he wanted her with him too, and not just as a friend. 'I'll talk to the doctor, once she's awake and stable, it shouldn't be dangerous for her to transfer to Domino. Hmm...her parents would be pleased with that too; then they can visit her...Speaking of which; I really should have contacted them.'

Joey wondered if Mai realised she had spoken like it was a certainty Vivian would wake up. 'Don't get along with her parents?'

'What? No, I do, I really like them, even if they are a little snobbish because they're rich. I know they've been contacted and are scheduled to fly in...soon actually, the doctor told me before. They'll be here in five or so hours I think and I'm not looking forward to it, as much as I like them; it'll be emotionally draining for all of us; they love their daughter and they know she's like a sister to me, which leaves us trying to comfort eachother, but not really having the energy to pursue it greatly.' Mai sighed. 'I know I'm being an awful companion but-'

'Don't Mai. I meant what I said last night; I don't need apologises or thanks and I don't need explanations either. I know you're completely drained and can't think of much more than Vivian. It doesn't matter.'

_Well, I'm able to think of one other thing besides Vivian,_ Mai thought, looking sideways at him.

'The truth is Mai...I'm just happy in general to be with you; it's been so long since we've seen eachother and I know you needed it and maybe I did too...but either way it's just nice to be with you again.' Joey blushed.

'I know the feeling.' Mai managed a smile, then looked back at Vivian. 'I'll talk to her parents when they get here.'

'But why don't you do that after they've had some time with her?' Joey put a hand on her shoulder. 'You've been here for three hours, give it another hour and I'm gonna take you somewhere.'

Mai glanced up at him with a frown. 'Joey I-'

'No buts, and I have the doctor's full support. It's hard on you to stay here all the time, and I'm not talking physically.'

'I know, but-'

''I said no arguments. You need a break.'

Mai gave in; she didn't feel like fighting with him or have the strength for it, and she knew he would win anyway so there was no point. 'Fine. Where do you want to go?'

'You'll find out when we get there.'

'Damn. I thought you'd say that.'

* * *

Yes, I know I always make Mai beat Joey in dueling-it's got something to do with wanting to show Mai's progress-and just because I want her to beat Joey and so have a girl closer to the top.

Where do you think Joey's taking her? Stayed tuned! Starts to heat up between them from here on in...-but I'll just stop right there

Please review! And see you all next week!


	8. Chapter 8

He took her to the zoo.

Mai shook her head at him as they left three hours later. He'd entertained her all the time with a continuing litany, often comparing his friends to animals, including himself and her in that. Cat for her-wildcat, he'd said, or lioness. Then she'd glared at him and told him he fitted perfectly in with the spider monkeys, though not nearly as graceful. Of course, that had gotten them into one of their old arguments, but instead of being infuriated at the end of it, they were both laughing. They'd gotten icecream-sundaes this time-and sat watching the lemurs while they ate.

'What?' He raised his hands up in surrender as he caught her shaking her head over him. 'I wanted something to distract you, but not any activity you could hurt yourself on by being distracted.'

Mai forced herself not to press a hand to her heart as it turned over. If she hadn't already been so deeply in love with him she knew there was no way out, this would have done it. Mai didn't even mind for once that he was taking care of her and she was letting him. She took his hand and squeezed it. 'Thank you.'

On the bus back to the hotel, Mai began to nod off. When they arrived, Joey strategically left her waiting in the living room while he took the phone to make a call after he'd let her phone the hospital. There had been no change, though Vivian's parents had just arrived and were with her. Mai decided to let them have some time alone with their daughter, even if it did mean she was going to get on edge because she wasn't with her friend.

Joey went through the hassle of getting through to Japan when Mai was finished, and rang Tokyo. As he'd hoped, his sister picked up.

'Serenity Wheeler. Hello?'

'Hey sis!'

'Joey! How are you? When's the tournament starting? What's the city like? Seen anyone you know?'

The tournament? He'd completely forgotten about it. 'Ah, well, I'm not actually going to be competing in the tournament.'

'Why not? Is everything okay Joey? Are you-'

'I'm fine.' He glanced over into the living room. 'I'm in Germany with Mai.'

'Mai?' Serenity yelped down the phone. 'How is she? Can I talk to her? How did you-'

'You've got alot of questions today.' Joey cut her off.

'I'm in a good mood. Mum brought in a stray cat yesterday that had been hit by a car. Its paw is broken, but it's in a cast and the vet said it'll heal well. And mum said I get to keep him!'

A cat? Oh, no wonder Serenity was over the moon; she'd always wanted one. 'What's his name? It is a him right?'

'Yes. He's black and fluffy.'

'Do not tell me called you called him Fluffy?'

'No.' Serenity laughed. 'I thought of Dragon because he's black, though he doesn't have the red eyes.'

'You wanted to name him after my favourite card?' Joey thought he should be horrified that his red-eyes would lend its name to a _cat_ of all things, but he was strangely flattered instead. Then he had truly horrific thought. 'Do _not_ tell me you called it Joey.'

'I thought of it, but no. I decided that would get too confusing. Actually, I called him Salmon.'

Salmon? Joey blinked. Instead of Joey or Dragon? How did she get to that? 'Uh...mind me asking why?'

'We had sushi last night and mum put the left over raw salmon in a bowl next to it. Of course, we turned our backs to get the rest of the dinner to the table and he jumped up onto the chair then the table and had his head in the bowl. If it becomes a habit, I don't think mum will be too impressed, but this time we both couldn't stop laughing. He'd polished off half the bowl when I got him off, even though he had barely any time to do it.'

'I thought this cat's leg was broken?'

'It is, but apparently it doesn't hinder him too much. Anyway, I've gone completely off topic. How's Mai? And how did you two meet up?'

'I needed directions when I got lost; hers was the house I stopped at.'

'Is that fate or what,' Serenity mused. 'Either way, can I talk to her?'

'Uh...' Joey stood up and smiled when he saw Mai. 'She's gone to sleep on the couch 'Ren, I'll see if she can call you later, though we might be in Domino soon.'

'Really?' Serenity squeaked, then cleared her throat. 'Have you...I mean, are you two an item yet?'

Joey choked and coughed. 'What?' He blushed crimson even though his sister couldn't see it. 'Serenity!'

'Joey, it's been blaringly obvious to the rest of us for years-just not to you two-how well you fit together. So, are you?'

'Uh, listen Serenity, she's going through a rough patch. She got a call not long after I came in that her tag-team partner Vivian Wong was in a coma in hospital after a fire.'

'Vivian? Wait, was? Is she still?'

'She's still in a coma and still in critical. I took Mai to the zoo to distract her for a few hours and Vivian's parents are with her now but...she's got a fight ahead of her until she wakes up. When she does the doctors say she'll be alright. She'll just need some time to recover from her broken leg, and any smoke inhalation she had isn't permanent.' He gave Serenity Vivian's condition knowing it was what interested her. Joey sighed once he was done. 'I'm trying to be optimistic here. Mai...she's trying, but she...god Serenity, she shattered when she heard. Vivian's like...I guess she's been like a sister to her. I don't know what to do. Mai's in so much pain and I feel so helpless.'

'You do enough just by being there for her Joey.' Serenity said quietly. 'It would have been so much worse if she'd been on her own; at least she's got you to keep her centred while all this madness is going on.'

'I guess.' Joey blew out another heavy sigh. 'I seem to be there whenever she has a disaster in her life.'

'That's a good thing; everyone needs a shoulder to lean on even in the best of times. And maybe fate brings you together at the right times. Joey, you're not a catalyst.'

'You always know the right thing to say don't you? Maybe you should become a psychiatrist instead of a doctor.'

'No thanks; I'd take everything too personally and hurt for all of them. I'd rather keep my heart than have it hardening from breaking so much, though being a doctor won't be much better in that respect.'

'You're awesome Serenity. Whatever you do you'll do great at.'

'Thanks Joey.'

When he finished the phone call a little while later and went to check on Mai she was still fast asleep. He'd never seen her sleeping before. Being in a coma was not the same thing. She looked younger, sweeter, and certainly more peaceful than she had since he first walked back into her life. But then, he should have expected that; old friend-and a lot of history-walked through the door, then a call saying your best friend was in a critical coma less than an hour later...no wonder she was so stressed out.

He was going to get a blanket for her when the phone rang. Hoping to grab it before she woke up he leapt over to it. Too late, he thought, when she stirred and sat up abruptly.

'Joey Wheeler.' He said into the receiver. Mai thought it might be the hospital, judging from the way she was looking at him with fear and hope mixed in her eyes.

It was the hospital.

Joey's eyes widened as he listened to the voice on the other end.

'Here.' He thrust it at Mai after a moment. She looked up at him anxiously and his face spread into a huge grin. 'She woke up!'


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go, next chappie. First time Vivian actually makes an awake appearance in this fic. Hope you like how she's written; not quite as insane as the KC championship.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mai flew through the hospital corridors with Joey a couple of steps behind. Doctor Colman met her at the door. 'She's awake, but very fragile. Just ten minutes with her, then she needs to rest, and she needs some more tests run.'

'Just let me see her, please.' Mai begged.

The doctor stepped inside, and Mai was confronted with the scene of Vivian supported in a half-sitting up position by her father, while her mother held onto her daughter's hands and with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mai swallowed the lump that came into her throat and slowly moved forward.

'Mai!' Vivian's voice was soft and raspy.

Mai moved to kneel by the bed, and she took the hand that Vivian prised away from her mother to grasp onto Mai. Mai rested her head against the bed for a moment to get the breakdown of sheer relief that threatened under control. 'I thought I'd lose you.' She felt Joey come to stand behind her.

'I'm not ready to die so soon!' The outrage in her voice didn't quite convey its intended message as the words weren't very audible. 'Not before I've married ten times and had three kids...or was it the other way around?'

Mai managed a weak laugh and moved to sit on the bed. 'No, I think that was exactly what you said to me a few months ago.'

'Oh well, in that case, no worries then...'She eyed Joey up and down. 'Looks like you've got a story or two to tell me.'

Mai felt herself blush and was glad Joey couldn't see it as he was behind her. 'Or three. How do you feel?'

'What kind of question is that? I was run over by a truck!' Then she made a face. 'Okay, not quite, but that is what I feel like.'

Mai inspected the still highly coloured bruise on Vivian's still alarmingly pale face. 'I'm not surprised. What happened?'

Vivian shrugged and adverted her eyes. 'I got trapped inside during the fire. The alarms went off and I got down from my room to ground level just fine, but the door collapsed before I could get out. I blacked out. I guess I got some of the rubble on top of me,' Vivian glanced at a nasty burn she had just discovered on her left arm. The fire fighters got me out, but I guess I had inhaled a lot of smoke by that point. Anyway, I ended up here. So, what's next?'

Mai shook her head. 'Do you ever stop being cheerful and sarcastic?'

Vivian pouted. 'Where's the fun in that?'

Mai blew out a long exasperated sigh. 'Alright, I have no idea how long it's gonna take you to get out of here, but you're gonna have rehabilitation for weeks, and I have no idea how long you'll be off the duelling circuit. Probably at least half a year.'

'Six months!' Vivian pushed herself upright in outrage. 'There is no way-'

Mai and Vivian's parents pushed her back down.

'You need to rest sweetheart,' her mother told her with a concerned frown. 'It's no good getting yourself worked up over what you can and can't do.' She glanced up at Mai. 'And please try not to upset her.'

'I'm trying,' Mai grumbled. 'It isn't easy.'

Vivian's father's mouth twitched. 'I'll give you that. Let's leave the youngsters in peace for a few minutes, I'd like to talk with the doctor on arrangements for after she gets out of hospital.'

'Oh no,' Vivian's eyes turned wide and pleading as soon as her parents had left the room. 'You're not gonna make me stay with them are you? They'll never stop fussing. I'm begging you Mai, please take me around tournaments with you! I'll be good, and I won't even complain about being off the circuit...well, maybe a bit, but all you have to do is point out I'm doing it to shut me up. Please!'

Mai chuckled. 'Viv, I hadn't intended to let your parents take you back to China. But you do need to stay in one place and rest.'

'You're gonna be driven insane if you try to nurse me.'

'I thought the idea was to con me into looking after you.'

'It is, yes. But I don't want you to dump me on them later because you didn't know what you let yourself in for.'

'You think I'd do that?' Mai frowned.

'According to my mum, I'm the worst patient in the history of mankind-okay, maybe she didn't say it in quite those words, but I know when I whine, I _whine._ And no, you wouldn't but...well, with me being such a bad patient, there is a possibility.'

Mai sighed and closed her eyes. 'It's good to have you back. I needed this.' She opened her eyes and grinned at her friend. 'You're good for me Viv.'

'Same goes.' It was one of those rare times Vivian didn't make a joke out of something, then she spoiled it by smirking and cocking and eyebrow towards Joey. Mai, who knew her well after a year of travelling together, put her head in her hand and sighed. 'Lord, give me strength.'

Vivian cackled. 'Well, is it to deal with me or...'

Mai almost wacked her, but caught herself just in time, remembering how beaten up Vivian was. Just because she'd woken up, didn't mean she was out of the danger zone just yet. Thinking it safest thing to do for both of them, Mai changed the subject. 'Do you want me stay here tonight?'

'Nooo, not at all,' Vivian's voice was too sugary. Mai bit back a wince; maybe it hadn't been the safest topic to change to. Then Vivian shook her head. 'No Mai, you get some rest in a proper bed. My mum's staying here tonight, and for the first few days it is nice to be fussed over.' She eyeballed Mai. 'So I expect plenty of chocolate, sweets and flowers, and in that order.'

Mai kissed her head as the doctor came back in. 'You'll get them. Looks like I have to go. I'll check in with the hospital tonight. Maybe they'll even let me talk with you, if not, your mum can relay my messages. I can come by later if you want me to.'

Vivian flapped her hand at Mai. 'You're gonna crash tonight, I know you; as soon as you some crisis is over, when you have circles that deep under your eyes, you sleep like a log.'

'Logs don't sleep.'

'Big deal. You know what I mean.' Vivian said hotly. 'You go back to wherever you're staying. Get a good night's sleep without worrying your pretty head over me.'

'I'll worry anyway.'

'Good point. Joey, can you distract her please?'

Joey blinked. 'Uh...I'll try.'

'Thanks.'

'Alright Vivian, we need to run some tests, then you need to rest. Mai, can I ask you to leave and come back tomorrow morning?'

Mai squeezed Vivian's hand. 'I'll be in first thing.'

'Not too early; I need my beauty sleep.'

'You've had plenty already.'

'Yeah, well, I figure if I mainly sleep for the next few weeks, these bruises and this leg will be mostly healed when I get up.'

'At least I can get away from you now if you get too annoying.'

'Oh great. And I can't even use crutches cause of this arm.'

'Great! I get to push you around in a wheelchair.' Mai shot her a mischevious grin.

'Uh-oh...' Vivian managed to make herself look horrified instead of grinning at the glint in Mai's eye. She was glad to have been able to distract her friend from the desperation that had been on her face when she'd come in.

'See you tomorrow.' Mai flicked her fingers in a wave as she moved towards the door.

'I'll still be here.'

'You'd better.'

'I know, I know. Otherwise you'll kill me again, I've heard the threat before Mai.'

'I'll make good on it if I have to.'

'That's what scares me.'

Mai forced a grin, and with a supreme effort, left Vivian with her parents. 'You'll call if anything changes?' She asked the doctor.

'Of course Mai. Now go have a good rest, you need it.'

'Thanks,' Mai muttered grumpily as doctor Colman went back into Vivian's room.

Mai turned to Joey and opened her mouth, then closed it and shook her head. 'I need some air,' she managed.

Joey let her lead the way outside at a pace that almost equated to running, and down through the lawn of the hospital to a tall willow that stood near the end of the grounds. 'Just leave me be for a few minutes okay?' Mai asked him.

'Mai, what-'

Mai shook her head, and buried her face in her hands and broke. Joey reached for her, then remembered her request. He let her sob alone for a few minutes, then put his arms around her when she began to stop. Mai turned into his chest and let him hold her.

* * *

Please review! And I know there are plenty of readers out there who aren't reviweing; I've been looking at the stats. So come on everyone, give the author some feedback on all her hard work!


	10. Chapter 10

Very sorry for not updating last week! Here's two chapters to make up for it.

I want to thank everyone who sent in reviews, I know I kind of guilt-tripped some of you into reviewing, but I really enjoyed them! So, read and enjoy this one!

* * *

'I'm sorry,' Mai muttered into his chest.

'You need to stop apologising,' Joey told her. 'And what are you sorry for? Letting out the fear you've carried inside you these past couple of days, letting me see it, or letting yourself cry on me?'

Mai winced. 'When you put it like that, it makes me being ashamed of crying feel silly.'

'You need that pretence of not needing to cry as a way to see yourself as strong.'

'Oh?' Mai pulled back from him with flashing eyes. 'My strength is built on a pretence is it?'

'In a way, yes.'

Mai almost slapped him, but Joey caught her hand as it came around. 'I wasn't finished.' He felt her arm relax slightly, and was relieved; he was sure Mai would _hit. _And he had a sense he would be in very much pain no if she hadn't been slower because she was angry, and if he hadn't been expecting some negative reaction or the other to his words. 'Being strong is important to you, and you think that not crying is a way to be strong. But it doesn't matter. Tears don't equal weakness. They're an outlet for pain. Keeping them inside's almost a weakness because you're so scared to appear weak. You don't need to pretend Mai.'

'Easy for you to say,' Mai snapped. 'You're not a good-looking girl trying to compete with a horde of guys that often see you as a weaker opponent.'

'And you always prove them wrong. And I'd say good-looking is an understatement. You're gorgeous Mai.'

Mai felt her pulse leap irrationally and her heart lurch.

'And you play it like an asset, but sometimes I wonder if you use it too much.'

'I-'

'Let me finish,' Joey moved the hand that wasn't holding her wrist to cover her mouth. 'I sometimes wonder whether you would rather not have it. You use it as a facade, but you don't take any real joy in using it.'

Mai tensed.

'Hit the spot did I?'

'And if you did?' Mai's voice was muffled behind Joey's hand, he took it away.

Joey shrugged. 'Just means I know you that bit more.'

'You're the only guy who ever wanted to.' Joey blinked and Mai gritted her teeth. 'Never mind,' she muttered.

'Mai, what I'm trying to get around to is you don't need any pretence. You are strong, even if you cry, or lean on others, you're still strong. Look at Yugi, he needs us more than anything, and he's one of the strongest guys I know, I've seen him cry too. I don't know if you could call me strong, but I do need my friends and you've seen me cry. Mai, I'm telling you it doesn't matter. You're one of the strongest people I know, I mean it,' he told her when she looked at him in shock. 'You pulled yourself through, despite everything, you're here. You're alive and you're well. I don't know what that cost you, but I can begin to imagine it cost to start with, something like it cost me to take a look at myself after Yugi defended me and Tristan after we'd bullied him, perhaps it cost something like it cost me to get on with life after my mother left with Serenity. Something like it cost Yugi to learn to live without the Pharaoh, something like it cost Tea to see the Pharaoh go, and having to sort through her feelings for him and Yugi and decide what to do when only Yugi was still there. Something like it cost all of us to see our friends fall over the years.'

Mai backed away, squeezed her eyes shut and turned away. 'Well, you twisted that so I'm not angry at you anymore, just...'

'Sore?'

'Yeah,' Mai breathed.

'I dredged up painful memories didn't I? Sorry about that.'

'No Joey,' Mai opened her eyes and turned back to him. 'If I have to stop apologising to you then you have to do the same for me. Because you do, even though you've got no reason to.'

'Sure I do, I-'

'Joey, please.'

'Alright, alright,' he gave her a sheepish grin. 'I guess I can try, but-'

'No buts,' Mai gave him a wane smile and turned away again. 'After the police called to tell me about Vivian, I could feel the darkness again. I feel it still from time to time, but never as bad as I was consumed by it after Battle City. I felt like I was standing over a endless hole and any if I moved I would fall and keep falling, and this time there would be no way out. That's why I was silent all the way here, I didn't feel I could speak without losing my grip on myself and falling. But you...talking about everyone and anything...you pulled me away from that chasm...you were the light in the dark that I could follow out...you always have been.'

Joey turned her around to face him. 'Thank you Mai.' He felt humbled.

She managed a half-smile, 'You're welcome.' Then she shook her head and smiled ruefully. 'You always kept fighting for me, no matter what; you never gave up on me.' She suddenly looked at him with a mixture of curiosity, apprehension and fear in her eyes. 'Why? Why did you keep fighting for me and not give me up as a lost cause?'

'We're friends.'

'But what I did...if anything lets you off the hook of friendship, what I did to you in that first duel in the Orichalcoes definitely qualifies.'

'I...I cared about you Mai,' Joey could feel his cheeks heating up. 'I didn't want to lose you.'

_Cared. Did he still care for her that way?_ Mai wondered. She moved closer to him, and Joey froze as her face came close to his. Mai kissed his cheek. 'Thank you.'

Joey went a fiery red. 'No problem.'

Mai studied his face. 'C'mon Wheeler, you've been kissed before, I'm sure.'

'Yeah, but not by you,' he muttered.

'What?' Mai wasn't sure she had heard right.

'Nothing. Shall we get some grub? I'm starved.'

'You always are,' Mai told him, and too embarrassed to discuss her actions, fell into step beside him as he headed for the shops just around the corner. As they walked she couldn't help wondering what would have happened if she had kissed him on the mouth rather than the cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

If you're waiting for something to start between Mai and Joey, just keep reading, and I'm not gonna say anymore.

* * *

They got back to their room loaded with food. After much debate between McDonalds and Turkish, he'd gotten both, with plenty of food in each. Mai had quite happily settled for a kebab and a samosa, and was wondering who would end up finishing first-Joey most likely.

Joey glanced at the clock and frowned. 'What's the date today?'

Mai gestured to the calendar, Joey glanced at it, then leapt across to the tv. Mai blinked in surprise as he began frantically flicking through the channels. 'Hah!' Joey had found what he was looking for. He flopped back on the couch in time for Mai to see two duelists take their positions on either side of a field in a large stadium.

'Of course, district tournaments finished last week; regional championships are starting.' Mai sat down next to Joey and began to unwrap her food.

'And we're not too late. Look!' Joey gestured to the tv with a hamburger he'd just unwrapped in his hand. 'Serenity gave me the times when I asked.'

One of the duelists Mai knew only by hearsay; he was relatively good, but no match for his opponent. 'Yugi,' Mai smiled and sat back. 'Perfect timing by us then.'

'Yup,' Joey sank into the couch with a grin. 'Let's see him kick some butt!'

Mai watched the duel carefully as she ate; she had barely seen Yugi duel since Battle City, and only once in person; during her duel with Joey in Industrial Illusions headquarters. She had watched a few of the most important duels of Yugi and Joey over the past year-but she stopped after they gave her bad dreams-well, some were bad, others could be called good, but the happy ones made her feel so desolate when she came out of them-instead she occasionally watched them on the news, or even more rarely, watched the highlights of the duels. But even with wanting to study the differences in Yugi's dueling style, she wasn't watching Yugi as close as she wanted too; being so close to Joey was distracting her. Every time one of them moved, generally, they brushed each other, and Mai's skin tingled wherever they touched, and she felt on edge the rest of the time. All in all, she only got the gist of the duel.

Yugi won, of course, no surprises there. But she hadn't really been paying attention to how. She'd seen the final move, combining Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl through Dark Magic curtain, but she didn't have a clue how he'd got to that position.

'Alright Yuge!' Joey pumped his fists into the air as Yugi delivered the final blow. 'I'll give him a call later; since that was live, he won't be free for a while yet.'

Mai set her empty plate on the table, and watched the camera pan out and saw Tristan and Tea there delivering congratulations to Yugi. 'So Tea's in Domino now?'

'For a few weeks, then Yugi's flying back with her to New York; he's got a project to work on with Professor Hawkins in San Francisco, so he'll spend a few days with Tea, fly through to San Francisco for about a month, then stay with Tea until she's coming back to Domino a month after that. They'll be back a few weeks before the world tournament. Speaking of which, are you going this time? You haven't been to the last couple.'

Mai smiled. 'Well, I wanted to avoid you guys for awhile, so of course I stayed away, but since there's no reason for me to keep avoiding you, looks like I'm going.'

'Awesome! You can see me kick Kaiba's sorry butt!'

'As far as I'm aware; you've yet to so that.'

'Well, all my friends are gonna be there for the first time since Battle City; I can't lose!'

Mai smiled. 'Joey...'

'What?' he frowned as she trailed off.

'This is a different topic, but are you sure it's okay for me and Viv to stay with you for a couple of months? I could just rent a place in Domino for awhile.'

Joey blinked in surprise. 'You'd come anyway?'

'I figure I've got a lot of unfinished business to take care of.'

'That's great! I mean...that you want to come back for...that...um...never mind.' Joey blushed as Mai blinked at his stutterings. 'But it's no problem for you to stay with me. What are friends for?'

'Thanks Joey.' She was about to apologise again, but remembered she'd promised not to.

Joey saw the words forming on the tip of her tongue. 'Don't even think about saying you haven't been a good friend.'

Mai looked away. 'You know me too well.'

'How can someone know someone else too well? I'm still finding things out about Yugi, even after all the time I've known him. Heck, I'm still finding things out about myself...or do you mean I know you better than you'd like me too?'

Mai grimaced. 'It's a knee-jerk reaction; I'm still worried about letting people get too close. The only person I have let is, well, Viv. You...I didn't let or want you to know me or become close to me, but you did anyway.'

'Things don't always have to make sense.'

'Tell me about it! I've been trying to make sense of you for the past three years. I haven't even got close yet.'

Joey grinned. 'I'm not that complicated a guy.'

'I'm not so sure you're not. You keep changing on me, every time I think I have you figured.'

'You said that in Duelist Kingdom too.'

'You're right, I did...I didn't expect you to have your sister behind your drive to get to the top, the thought just never occurred to me that you could be fighting for someone other than yourself. Then Battle City...you were ashamed Serenity had seen you hurt your best friend, even though it wasn't your fault.'

'Is that why you yelled at me? Because you thought I was taking the blame for something I supposedly had nothing to do with?'

'Pretty much.'

'But I could have broken free earlier, and then...'

'Really? Marik's strong, few people know that better than you and me. And what your sister saw? She saw you being a hero. And you still were ashamed she was there?'

'She shouldn't have heard-'

'Bollocks. She heard and saw who you really were Joey, and she knows you were possessed.'

'Yeah, well...'

'In the finals, you didn't have to jump between me and Ra.'

'I'd lied to you about not being in that dream, and gave you the impression you weren't important to me, I-'

'No, you didn't have to. Telling me that wouldn't have made much difference overall-'

'I think it would-'

'Whatever,' Mai cut him off again. 'It doesn't matter now; the point is, no one forced you to save me, but you did. And in California; a small mistake in Battle City doesn't qualify for that much repayment.'

'I should have checked to make sure you were alright; it was the _shadow realm_ you'd been in after all.'

'So what? Joey, you're not perfect. You can't save everyone, and you can't save me every time I fall. I needed to learn to climb out of that hole I fell into myself. These last few days...'

'Oh no, don't say you want me to go.'

'I wouldn't dream of it. I'm going back to Domino with you remember? But these last few days you've helped me so much. And again, you didn't have to, but you did.'

'You're important to me Mai,' Joey blushed. 'I should have told you that before.'

'You _shouldn't_ nothing. I've made plenty more mistakes than you and yet you're the one who seems to be apologising tonight-_still.'_

'Alright, alright,' Joey threw up his arms in surrender.

Mai gave him a funny look. 'Would it have been so hard to tell me I was important to you? As a friend.'

Joey went scarlet. 'Well, I thought of you as more than...more than a friend.'

Mai smiled, 'I know you had a crush on me in Battle City. Was that part of the reason you saved my life in California?'

'A crush?' Joey shook his head. 'God Mai, perhaps it started off as a crush in Duelist Kingdom, but I realised I'd fallen in love with you when you were trapped against that stone.'

Mai froze. 'And now?'

'What do you think? I don't love idly, and it hasn't gone away one single iota, though goodness knows I've tried.'

* * *

Heh heh, yes I know, cliffhanger. I seem to like leaving things hanging, and that's also how it worked chapter-wise. So, stay tuned; I will update next week, and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

'Joey...I...' Mai didn't know what to say. What he'd said; it should have made her dance on the ceiling, she'd dreamed about him saying as much, but she'd never considered it as an actual possibility. But he'd tried to stop loving her? Didn't he want to love her? Mai winced at the thought; Joey misinterpreted and got to his feet abruptly.

'I'm sorry, that was uncalled for; I'm going out for a walk; forget I ever mentioned it.'

'Joey...' Mai snagged his arm.

'Yes?' His eyes were half hopeful, half apprehensive.

'What do you mean, "I tried to stop?"'

Joey stuffed his hands in his pockets, fighting the urge to just run, and not have to take her trying gently to let him down. 'In case you haven't noticed Mai; you're not an easy girl to love. And after California...when you didn't come back, I thought I'd never see you again.' He shrugged. 'And I tried to forget about you; why would you ever want a guy like me anyway? But when I saw you everything came flooding back.' He looked at her hopefully.

Mai, used to locking away everything inside, and scared if she told him how she felt he would throw it back in her face, asking her how could seal his soul away if she had loved him, hesitated one second too long. Joey scowled, shook his head and headed out without even grabbing his jacket.

Mai started after him, then stopped. Her world had been turned on its head; she wanted time to think. Was he happy loving her? He hadn't sounded it. Mai sighed and moved over to the windows to close the curtains. She paused for a second to look out; hoping to see Joey, but there was nothing but the darkness. Rubbing the middle of her chest, which always felt like it had a hole in it if she concentrated too long on the darkness, her old nightmares, or the constantly reoccurring loneliness, she made her way to the bed. Having people around her always eased that gaping hole, but now there was no-one and without Mai knowing why, that hole was gaping wide open. Mai lay down on the bed and curled up around her stomach, a way of trying to comfort herself. When the pain just got worse, Mai threw herself out of bed and ran to the window. She called for Joey, but didn't get a reply.

Instead of going into the darkness after him, Mai grabbed her boots, bag and jacket and, leaving the door open for Joey behind her; there was nothing of value in their room (they had their decks on them all the time), and a note on the table, she made her way out of the motel, called a cab at the entrance, and went into town to be near people; Vivian wouldn't be up at this hour, and she wouldn't feel comfortable being around Vivian's parents when she was like this.

So she walked around the town and found there was a carnival on. Mai paid the entrance fee and wandered through the stalls and around the rides. Seeing the laughter of children and adults alike, and the delight on their faces, was enough to ease the hole inside of her, even if she wasn't a part of any of their joy. Once this would have only added to her loneliness; it was a testament to how far she had come that she could enjoy other people's happiness without needing to be a part of it. And now just knowing there was light in the world eased her sore heart.

Joey kicked a can off the sidewalk as he strode down the path. He walked fast, without looking back, not actually sure of the direction he was heading in because he hadn't checked before he started out. _God damn it! Why didn't I keep my big mouth shut? Now she's gonna baulk and disappear again, and I can't really blame her; after all, why would she want to be around me anymore when she'd just be uncomfortable? Couldn't I have waited until she was a few weeks in Domino at least?_ Joey scowled, and found he recognised the road; it led to the town-a good twenty minutes walk away at least. Shrugging his shoulders, Joey carried on walking, and when that didn't stop his thoughts, he began to run.

By the time Joey got to the town half an hour later, he was thoroughly exhausted, starving, and it had started to rain. 'Perfect,' Joey snarled. 'Just perfect!' He had basically no option but to walk back; he'd left everything, bar his deck, back at the motel, so he couldn't even get a taxi to take him. Not that they would anyway; the water was starting to soak through his clothes to his skin. In a matter of minutes he would be drenched. Joey ducked under the eve of a row of shops and wondered if he should wait for it to stop, though that didn't seem like a very promising option at the moment.

Gritting his teeth, Joey stepped back out into the rain, trying to plan what he was going to say to Mai to make peace between them.

'Hey!' A voice called out. 'You need a cab?'

Joey turned towards the taxi driver. 'Don't have any money,' he called back, disgruntled.

The man eyed him. 'You're Joey Wheeler aren't you?'

Joey stopped, and walked over to the cab, as he was already drenched and had nothing better to do.

'If you need to go near here, I'll give you a lift just for having the honour of meeting you.'

'Don't be ridiculous, it's no honour meeting me. And I'll pay you-I left my wallet in my room back at my motel.'

'Well, hop in then, before you get even more wet. No!' he told Joey when Joey opened the door to the back. 'Come in the front; the back's where most of my passengers sit and you are already drenched.

Joey jumped in the front seat. 'Thanks,' he told the driver gratefully.

'My pleasure, now, where to?'

Joey gave him the address dragged off his jacket to try and leave the seat as dry as he could. He talked duel monsters with the man, whose wife and kids were also fans, he felt it was the least he could do after the man gave him a lift. When they got to the motel, he dashed upstairs for his wallet, paid the driver, signed autographs for his family, and shaking his head-he was still not used to any fame he got-he walked back up the stairs. He frowned as he came in this time. Mai would certainly have heard him, yet she was no-where in sight. He knocked on the bathroom door, tested the knob when no-one answered, and found it unlocked and empty. His frown deepening, he checked her things, which were thankfully still there, then grabbed some dry clothes and threw himself under the shower to warm up, yelping as the lukewarm water sprayed on his numb digits. After he dried off and got changed into some blissfully warm and dry clothes, he checked outside for Mai, hoping she'd be back. She wasn't.

A little worried, now, he checked the roof, she wasn't there either. Joey went over the window and called for her, but got no reply. The last place he could think of that she would be was the hospital. He called, but they said she hadn't been in since she left with Joey that afternoon.

Joey was starting to panic now. What if something had happened to her? And why had she left the door open? At least she hadn't left, since her stuff was still here, but if she hadn't gone, where was she now?

It was nine o'clock. By the time eleven o'clock rolled around and Mai came back up the stairs, Joey had worked himself up to a nervous wreck.

The minute she came in the door he pounced. 'Where have you _been_?' He demanded furiously. 'I was all set to call the police if you weren't back by midnight, though I was thinking about changing that to now. I've been worried sick!'

Mai blinked in surprise. 'I left a note on the table.'

'Huh?' Joey glanced over at the table; nothing was on it. He checked around it and finally came up with a small square of paper which had fallen next to one of the table legs. 'Oh. Opps.'

'Don't worry about it,' Mai hung her damp jacket up-she had got caught in the rain too slightly-and set her bag next to her things. 'I'm back now. No harm done.'

'No harm done?' Joey yelped. 'You just scared about ten years off my life when I didn't know where you were. Where did you go?'

Mai frowned. 'I don't answer to you, Wheeler.' She didn't want to discuss the random outbursts of pain that sometimes slashed at her heart.

'Right,' Joey said tersely. 'That put me in my place.' He went to get his blankets. 'I'll be out of here in the morning and go back to Domino, that way you don't have to be uncomfortable, having me around.'

'What?' Mai was dismayed. 'Joey you...no. I could never be uncomfortable around you!'

Joey stopped, frowning. 'But I...' He trailed off, thinking it might not be the best thing to do to bring up what he'd said before.

Mai sighed and ran a hand over her face. 'What you said before...' Joey winced. 'I know you meant what you said; you would never lie about something like that, but do you want to?'

'Wha?' Joey was confused.

Mai folded her arms neatly in front of her, trying not to betray how terrified of his answer she was. 'Do you want to love me, because if you hate loving me...'

'Mai, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that before.'

'Why not?' Mai demanded.

'I mean, you were stunned, and you still could have any guy...'

Mai rolled her eyes and came over to grip Joey's wrist. 'I don't want _any guy._ And yes, I was stunned.' Mai took a deep breath. 'Joey, I've dreamed of you saying that to me, but I never thought you would.'

'You what?' Now it was Joey's turn to be in shock.

Mai forced herself to meet his eyes as she said it, a personal triumph, and a promise to herself. 'I'm in love with you Joey, and I have been for a long time, and I've known it ever since Battle City. I'm not sure when I started, but it really hit me right before I got sent to the shadows and right after, when I woke up. I hated you for it; I was in too much emotional turmoil to be able to cope with being in love, and...well...' Mai trailed off and looked down. 'You know what happened next. I've always tried to stop loving you, but I've never been able to.'

After a long silence during which Mai's nerves frayed to breaking point, Joey cleared his throat. 'What about you? Do you hate it that you love me now?'

Mai gripped her hands tightly together to keep herself from twisting them. 'I...' Mai looked away. 'In a way, yes. But only because I never thought I could have you. Today, after Vivian woke up has been...wonderful. I never thought I could be so happy, but...' She shook her head, and finally looked up again. 'You still haven't answered my question.'

'The answer's basically the same as yours, now c'mere,' Joey pulled her into his arms.

Mai laughed in shock , then the laughter died in her throat as she saw the look in his eyes. 'Oh,' she murmured. What she'd always wanted was right there for her to see. She didn't know the exact same emotions were swimming in her eyes too.

They both moved at the same time, and lips met finally, after years of waiting.

* * *

So there you have it folks! They're finally together. Thanks you so much for the reviews last week; they made my day!

Hope you loved it and please review me!


	13. Chapter 13

He slept beside her that night, because he thought maybe him being with her might keep the nightmares at bay. Mai, who was a light sleeper most of the time, except when she was in the throes of her nightmare, woke around midnight when he moved and took her share of the blanket as well as his own.

After fighting a losing battle with trying to prise the sheets back from him gently, then not so gently, she decided she was awake and went to heat some water up for a drink. If thumping him on the back hadn't woken him up, the kettle wouldn't either.

Idly, while she waited for it to boil, she wondered how quick he would be to wake up if she started to toss and moan if her nightmare came. Judging from his quick reaction before, she wouldn't say that long. But the nightmares hadn't come tonight, whether it was because of Joey's warmth against her back, or because of Vivian waking up she didn't know, she was just glad to be rid of them.

Tapping her fingers on the bench, Mai wondered how Vivian would take to her news when she visited tomorrow, or later on today, Mai noted as she looked at the clock. She'd be delighted, but would she mind being the third wheel in Domino? Maybe it would be better to get a separate apartment for them both, so-

Mai yelped as arms came around her waist and her head jerked back to hit Joey on the nose. He cursed and grabbed the abused part.

'Sorry, sorry!' Mai tried to see if she'd made it bleed. 'Did you have to be so quiet? Actually, I didn't know you could be, but a warning next time would be nice. I didn't hear any bones crunch so it's not broken, is it bleeding though?'

'Nope. And no permanent harm done,' Joey removed his hand to show her, then began to massage it firmly back into shape.

'I didn't think I'd wake you with this; you didn't wake up when I hit you.'

'For what? What did I do to deserve that?'

'You stole all the blankets.'

'Ah.'

'Nothing more to say.'

'I hog?'

'Coulda figured that one out myself.' Mai turned back to the kettle as it clicked. 'You want a hot chocolate too?'

'Can't sleep with one of those, too much sugar.'

'You act like you have too much sugar most of the time anyway. Hot water then?'

'Sure...' He watched Mai pour and grab an apple for a snack. 'You get hungry at midnight? A women after my own heart!' He declared dramatically.

'Too late pal, I've already got your heart.' She planted a kiss on his lips and slipped away with her drink to dump herself on the couch.

'Too right,' he came over to her and plucked the hot chocolate from her grip. Ignoring her protests, he placed it on the coffee table and sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap. 'And I've had precious little time to enjoy that you're finally mine.' He kissed her slowly, sweetly, and Mai melted against him.

He wasn't like any guy she'd ever known. And as if to prove that when the thoughts ran through her head, he put his lips to her hair and just held her, she would rather he kept going, but it was more intimate like this, and it surprised her that she wasn't running scared at the easy closeness. She became drowsy again quickly, and snuggled deeper into his arms. When Joey looked at her next, she was peacefully asleep in his arms.

Instead of carrying her to bed and running the risk of disturbing her, he rearranged Mai to lay horizontal next to him and fell asleep with her on the couch.

Vivian knew something was up the minute Mai walked into her room. 'Alright, spill,' she told her, since her parents were out for a walk and Joey was loitering in the grounds to give the girls some time together. 'What happened?'

Mai sat down on the bed and blinked at her innocently. 'What makes you think something happened?'

Vivian cleverly raised a single eyebrow. 'Maybe the fact that your entire face is lit up and your eyes sparkle.'

'Damn,' Mai rubbed a hand over her face, 'I knew there was something I forgot to control.'

'So spill! I'm dying in here! I need hot, juicy gossip!'

Mai shrugged. 'Can't help you too much with the hot and juicy stuff, but I can say Joey's an excellent kisser.'

Vivian yelped. 'I knew it! That would be about the only thing I can think of that would make you not able to stop grinning. Just a good kisser?'

'Oh Viv,' Mai sighed dramatically. 'What am I going to do with you?'

'Love me, feed me, never leave me,' She grinned.

'Yeah, yeah.' Mai flapped a hand at her. It was an old joke.

Vivian frowned for a second. 'So, did you tell him?' She abruptly changed from silly to serious.

The corners of Mai's mouth twitched, then curved up no matter how she tried to stop them, into a grin, 'He got the ball moving, so to speak, and I just froze when he said it.'

'He told you he loved you?' Vivian was outraged. 'Why didn't you tell me the minute you came in? This is huge! Come on Mai, details! Details!'

Enjoying the reaction she had predicted Vivian would have, Mai sat down to fill her in. Once she was done, Vivian patted her heart, 'and there goes my girl, all grown up.'

'Viv!' Mai gave her a gentle shove.

'Well, look at you! You're finally happy.'

'I-' Mai stopped.

'You know I'm right,' Vivian smirked. 'So, are we still going to Domino with him? I don't mind playing third wheel if it means not having to have my parents fuss over me. And let me guess,' she saw the surprise on Mai's face, 'you were worried I wouldn't want to be with you. Don't worry, you and Joey can bill and coo at each other while I drive Tea crazy flirting with Yugi.'

'You are an evil girl.'

Vivian nodded soberly. 'So I've been told. So, when do we leave?'

It took a week before Vivian was cleared from the hospital, and a lot of negotiating and smooth-talking her parents into letting her go to Domino willingly. They couldn't stop her, but they could make her life hell with phone calls and visits, plus never letting her forget it in future. She loved them to bits, but she would say they were just the slightest bit overprotective, which she knew had a lot to do with the fact that she was their only child.

In the meantime, she was delighted to see the resilient but damaged bond Joey and Mai had, grow, and start to become healthy and strong as they went out on their first dates to dinner and movies and simply walks and duels on the hospital grounds, which Vivian pumped Mai for details for afterwards, and her friend only resisted half-heartedly, being delighted to have a girl-friend to share it all with.

After Vivian was cleared from the hospital-on the condition she went in regularly for checkups at the Domino hospital-Mai and Joey booked tickets for the plane, and while Vivian was not impressed to have to go in a wheelchair for untold weeks, at least she would be out of the hospital, which made everything better.

On their last night in Germany, Mai and Joey managed to liberate Vivian from the hospital and take her to town for dinner and a walk along the river that ran through the centre. Vivian's parents had gone home the day before, after much insisting from Vivian that they didn't need to see her on the plane.

The three ended up getting Vivian back to the hospital an hour past curfew, and were severely scolded by the nurses, which, Vivian declared, was unfair, because she'd wanted to stay away at least another couple of hours longer. However tough her words though, she was asleep ten minutes after she got into bed.

Mai and Joey walked back to the motel hand in hand, and Joey was surprised to find a message waiting for him from Serenity. When he gave her a call back, she told him that she'd pestered her mom to let her come to Domino for the holiday, and was catching the train tomorrow to be picked up by Tea, and would meet them at the airport. Both Serenity and Mai were delighted for the chance to talk to each other again after more than a year, and Joey was yawning when Mai finally got off the phone an hour later.

'That bill's gonna be huge.'

'Doesn't matter,' Mai planted a kiss on his lips and lay down on the bed next to him, 'it was worth it.'

'Man, three rowdy girls in my apartment! The poor thing won't know what hit it!'

* * *

So we enter the final stages of this story. Next couple fo chapters will focus on Mai and Vivian's reception by the gang.

Hope you liked this one! I love writing chapters with Vivian in them; she makes them...interesting to say the least. Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait; here's an extra long chapter to make up for it.

* * *

The first thing Mai registered as she came out of customs and into Domino for the first time in over two years was a person with a head of long auburn hair flying right at her. Mai barely had time to blink before she found herself with an armful of teenage girl.

Mai pulled back to see Serenity, whose eyes, she was shocked to see, were level with her chin, where her head had barely cleared her shoulders the last time Mai had seen her. 'Hi!' The girl grinned.

'Hey yourself,' Mai hugged Serenity herself this time. 'Let me guess; your brother has triple the trouble with keeping the boys at bay?'

Serenity giggled and blushed.

'Don't I get a hi?' Joey grumbled.

'Well, I saw you not that long ago. Mai took priority.' Serenity told him with a straight face and a wicked glimmer in her eyes.

'Yeah, yeah,' Joey grumbled. 'Now can you say hello to me?'

Serenity kissed his cheek and hugged him. 'Jealous much?'

'A little,' Joey conceded. 'But I understand your reaction, goodness knows, I had the same mental if not physical reaction...or maybe it did; I was struck dumb.'

'Flatterer,' Vivian grumbled, wheeling herself over. She got restless on aeroplane flights under the best circumstances, and being in bed a week before and being forced to wheel herself around-she refused to have anyone do it for her, no matter what the doctors said-she was grumpy, to say the least.

'Hi, I'm Serenity, Joey's little sister,' she stuck out her hand. 'I'm really glad to meet you; I've seen you and Mai duel so much on tv.'

Vivian took the hand and felt her temper receding slightly. 'So, you're Serenity. I've heard a lot about you from that one,' she nodded to Mai.

'It's wonderful, these names I've been reduced to isn't it?' Mai asked no-one in particular.

Vivian stuck out her tongue, to which Mai responded in kind.

'Joey!'

'Hey Yuge!' Joey turned for a high-five with his best friend, and Tristan claimed the other hand. Duke, Tea and Rebecca walked behind them.

'Uh-oh,' Mai murmured to herself.

'Oh great, it's the brat.' Vivian started up.

'Huh, I didn't think your manners would have improved much; even though you're so old.'

'Why you-'

Mai cut her off by slapping a hand over her mouth, then moving between Vivian and Rebecca. 'Enough! Both of you! Vivian, I know you get grumpy when you get off a plane normally, but that's no excuse to be rube to whoever meets us, and you,' she turned to Rebecca, who scowled at her. 'Vivian's just out of hospital and needs to stay quiet, so I'll thank you not to rile her.'

'Huh! If she doesn't rile me or hit on Yugi.'

'Well, both are rather hard not to do.'

'ENOUGH!' Everyone stared at Mai, who glared at the two girls. 'Gods save me from over active hormones.'

'Oh I don't know; yours seem to be rather active at the moment.' Vivian grinned wickedly at her.

Mai groaned. 'Viv, leave off. And if you can't keep quiet, I'm giving you to your parents; they can take care of you till you can walk again.'

Vivian gulped. 'You wouldn't.'

'I will if you don't shut up,' Mai muttered.

'Well, you two have developed a rhythm. Hi Mai.' Tea came forward.

'Hey Tea.' Mai was stunned, then touched, when the brunette hugged her. 'Good to see you again,' she told her.

'Same goes; I've been stuck among boys and annoying little girls for too long.' Tea fisted her hands on her hips and looked behind her, ignoring Rebecca's exclamation. 'It'll be nice to have you and Serenity; some sane company.' Tea glanced over Mai's shoulder. 'Well, mostly sane.'

'Hey!'

Mai groaned again. 'Tea, not you too. Vivian, Rebecca, you two wind up too easily, and Tea knows exactly how to press your buttons. And I know you two and Viv don't get along, but can you at least try to till she's walking again. You might find you actually like each other; or if you don't, at least Viv can run after or away from you; it'll get some strength back into her legs.'

The gang stared at Mai. 'You don't have siblings, do you?' Duke asked. 'Cousins? Cause I've never heard you talk so sensible or be able to placate anyone. You didn't have a kid while you were away did you?'

Mai groaned for the third time that day. 'I babysat a lot as a teenager; it got me away from home, and I like kids. When you're around kids a lot, you learn to placate. And to have a kid I'd need a man. I haven't had one of those in years.'

'Except Joey,' Duke murmured to Tristan, not quite softly enough.

'She said man, not boy,' Tristan told him in a mock whisper.

'Tristan!' Joey started forward.

Mai and Serenity grabbed him. Mai glared at the gang. 'Can we at least get out of the airport without a fight breaking out between you all?'

'We're all a little up tight, I think Mai,' Yugi told her quietly.

Joey immediately calmed down and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Mai still winced and made a face.

Vivian kicked Mai's ankle lightly as the gang went quiet again. 'You knew it wasn't gonna be easy.'

'I'd prefer a head on confrontation to people snapping at others,' Mai told them, hands on hips.

'You want head on?' Tristan came forward. 'Well, I-'

'No!' Joey stepped between them. 'Tristan, you agreed to leave Mai be if she ever came back.'

'I agreed to leave her to you first, but-'

'And you agreed not to bad-mouth her. So leave off.'

Tristan hesitated, mouth part-way open. Joey stepped towards him in a half-threatening gesture and Tristan closed it. 'You're right, I did.' He nodded to Mai and moved back.

Mai blew out a silent sigh of relief; she'd know a head-on confrontation was imminent, but she'd wanted to avoid it if it was possible. It seemed Joey had vouched for her-on the phone or even before they met up. She would have to ask him about that.

Vivian kicked Mai's leg gently. 'I'm fed up and my arms are tired. Your turn to push this trap.'

Joey opened his mouth with confusion written over his face. With the ease of practice-she'd done it plenty when Vivian was about to put her foot in things-Mai jostled into him as she came around the wheelchair to take the handles. She knew what Vivian was up to; a distraction-making the attention go from Mai to herself-and giving Mai a chance to collect herself, and she'd found a way of getting Mai close to her so she could give emotional support without it looking like that's exactly what she was doing. She'd done the same before, and Mai had returned the favour-in different areas, as they were both insecure in different situations, which helped, because the other one generally wasn't.

Joey frowned momentarily, then his mouth twitched as Vivian winked at him and grinned behind the curtain of her hair so the gang couldn't see. Joey grinned back, and grabbed the trolley as he left his girl in her friend's capable hands. With the gang walking with them, they wheeled their loads out of the airport into Domino city.

Tea and Duke had brought their cars, and Vivian chose Duke's car to ride in-in the front because of her privilege as an invalid-though she would never refer to it in such terms. Mai and Joey joined them, with Serenity squashed in the middle. Yugi, Tristan and Rebecca went with Tea.

'So why's the kid here?' Joey asked Duke after Tea drove off.

'Semester break.' Duke started up the car and shoved it into reverse. 'She asked her grandfather if she could come here for a few weeks. He agreed, and he's coming himself in a week or so. Yugi's grandfather's happy to have her-says her bouncing everywhere makes him feel young again, which Yugi grumbles about half-heartedly. Yugi didn't even complain, as, since he and Tea are finally together, she's given up her campaign on him. Which is a good thing all round! I guess her reaction with Viv was just reflex.'

'Well, she doesn't like me, and who can blame her? She's so easy to provoke and I love provoking people,' Vivian fixed her lipstick in the mirror.

'If you go out of your way to provoke, I'm surprised Mai hasn't killed you yet,' Duke told her.

'I make an exception for her.'

Duke glanced sideways at her, startled. 'You actually sound like a human being.'

'Thanks ever so,' Viv said drily, as Mai chuckled.

'So, what's the deal with you two?' Duke glanced in the rear view mirror. At Joey's raised eyebrows he answered. 'Well, we're all curious, but the others were too polite to ask.'

'And you're just rude, is it?' Joey asked.

'Not at all; I'm just curious, and driving, so you can't hit me.'

'Wanna bet?'

'Joey!' Mai and Serenity kicked him at the same time, then laughed at their similar reactions.

'I have to say, I'm dying to know though,' Serenity told Mai shyly.

'I can't kiss him without squashing you, but we're together, if that's what you want to know.' Mai told the younger girl with a smile.

Serenity's face lit up. 'Yep, that pretty much sums it all up. Oh, I'm so glad!' She hugged Mai.

'And yet again, I'm second best,' Joey gave a sorrowful sigh.

'She's got females to spoil her and take her shopping now Joey,' Vivian turned around in her seat. 'Who needs guys?'

'Well, you need us to fix your car for one thing.'

Vivian made a derisive noise and flapped her hand at him. 'We're quite capable of doing that ourselves. If guys weren't here, I'm sure we'd be bothered to have a look. The only thing you guys are good for is giving us kids.'

Duke choked as Mai snorted. 'Interesting analogy. Do we have any other uses?'

'Nope.' Vivian sat back and grinned at Duke. 'Not in my book.'

'Does she flirt with everyone?' Joey asked Mai.

'Yep.'

'Am I ugly then? I'm not complaining, but-'

'Thanks so much,' Vivian turned again in her seat. 'No, you're just off limits.'

'And Yugi isn't?'

'Well, he's not dating my best friend, so, no.'

Joey sat back, thinking. He'd known she and Mai were close, but this was the first time he'd seen them together out of the hospital working in concert. And they worked well. Where one left off the other picked up. They teased and poked at eachother, but never where it would hurt. It was what came of travelling together for so long, but it wasn't only that; they could have travelled together for years and not been as close as they were now; something had clicked for these two, and Joey was grateful to Vivian; that Mai'd had someone as close to her as Vivian to look out for her over the past year. Everyone needed someone to watch their backs, even someone as independent as Mai was, and it probably worked the same for Vivian. He wondered if the girls knew it.

'I'm not about to steal a guy, but I see no harm in flirting. Except with you, because Mai would kill me.' Vivian continued.

'Well, I'm available,' Duke told her, and made Vivian laugh.

'Good to know, but I'm not in the market for a relationship right now, considering.'

'The damsel in distress routine works well on guys though.'

'I'm no damsel in distress,' Vivian told him testily.

'Hmm...you're like Mai in that respect; you want to take care of yourselves and not have anyone else do it.'

Vivian inspected a lock of her hair for split ends. 'No, just not relying on a lover. A friend is fine, so is a love, but they take awhile to build.'

'So you're not as crazy as you seemed at the KC tournament.'

'What makes you say that? I can be crazy if I wanna be.'

'Does she always talk this much?' Serenity grinned at Mai.

'Often enough, but not usually so bad-usually she's just like this after just getting off a plane; she hates having to sit still for so long.'

'Like a kid,' Joey smirked.

'Hey!' Vivian turned around in her seat, but couldn't reach him to hit him.

'Yep.' Mai, who was on the other side of the car to Vivian, happily grinned at her while her friend scowled.

'I'll get you later,' Vivian muttered.

'You'll have to learn to manoeuvre better in your chair first,' Mai pointed out, and Vivian scowled even deeper.

'Here we go,' Duke pulled up outside Joey's apartment block.

Mai glanced up with a weird feeling in her stomach; a keen anticipation of a place she was pretty sure would become her home for the next few months.

'You okay?' Joey asked her as he and Serenity got the bags while Mai got Vivian's chair.

He always knew. 'Yeah, just a bit jittery; I've been leading up to this for so long. And now...' Mai trailed off, shrugged, and smiled at him. 'It's good nerves though.'

'Good,' Joey gave her a quick kiss while Duke wolf-whistled and Serenity beamed.

Mai unfolded Vivian's chair and helped her out of the car. The rest of the gang was already there, and Joey let them in, Mai and Vivian taking the elevator with the bags, while the rest took the stairs as they wouldn't all fit in. Joey let the girls be too; he was sure they'd want some time alone to talk.

'It's the little gestures that mean so much to you,' Vivian commented as the doors closed.

Mai leaned against the wall, 'it's the little things that show affection on a day-to-day basis. Big displays are wonderful sometimes-a fancy date, a nice birthday, but it's the little things I never had. Yeah, they mean a lot.'

Vivian glanced down at her hands. 'I'm glad you're finally together,' she looked up at Mai with a wistful smile. 'And if I find a guy who loves me even half as much as Joey loves you, I'll be content.'

Mai touched her shoulder. 'You will. You're hard to resist for long.'

Vivian made a face. 'But the waiting's so hard.'

Mai laughed. 'Well,' she said as the doors opened, 'I'm sure we can amuse you in the meantime. If not, I'll just tease you until you're so mad at me you forget everything else.'

'Thanks ever so,' Vivian's voice was very dry.

'What are friends for?'

* * *

Okay, I've decided to use bribery to get reviews-excuse me, but I really want those reviews!: As soon as I get the reviews of this story up to 40, I will update, otherwise it'll be a week or so from now; and it's the last chapter! We're almost done. I don't know where that makes me happy or sad; I really like this story!


	15. Chapter 15

Okay guys and girls, here it is; last chapter. *Sniff* I've enjoyed this story one of the most of all my stories, it's a little saddening to have finished it. Well, read and enjoy!

* * *

'So how come you're acting like a human being today?' Tristan asked Vivian as the gang helped Mai drag the bags and Vivian over to Joey's apartment.

'Because I am one,' Vivian scowled at him.

'Well, let me rephrase that; how come you're acting normal.'

'I'm in a wheelchair, that's not normal for me.'

Tristan resisted the urge to gnash his teeth together. 'How do you put up with her?' He asked Mai, forgetting momentarily he didn't really approve of her after everything that had happened.

'With great difficulty.' Mai replied, and held back a sigh when she saw the wariness come back into Tristan's eyes. Give him time, she told herself, just give it all time.

'Hey!' Vivian tried a whack at Mai, but she was too far away, and Serenity pushed her out of range even further.

'Oh sure, side with her,' Vivian grumbled at Serenity.

Joey opened his apartment, and all nine of them filed in. It was a nice place; three bedrooms, one bathroom, with a large living area and rather large kitchen in one corner of the main room.

'Dueling doesn't pay badly,' Joey commented as he lugged his bags in. 'Okay, 'Ren, you're in your usual room; Vivian and Mai can have the third; it's got two extra beds, against the day-which happens quite often-that Tea, Yugi and Tristan crash here. Comes in handy now.'

'Sure you don't want Mai with you?' Vivian asked wickedly.

'Uh-' Joey went scarlet.

Mai, still worried about hitting Vivian, settled for glaring at her and carrying their bags over to the room Joey had pointed out, with those who hadn't been in the car with them, staring at Joey either slack-jawed or with an "about time" look on their face.

Mai dumped the bags and surveyed the room, glad to be away from everyone for a few moments. Just because she didn't like being alone, recognised that she didn't do well with it, and didn't seek solitude anymore, didn't mean she didn't crave moments of peace, especially after such a nerve-racking reunion. With Joey there hadn't been time to worry; she hadn't know he was coming, but she had practically worried herself sick on the flight from Germany to Japan, and done her best not to let the other two see it. But of course, Vivian knew-after spending a year with her travelling, she knew her moods. And Joey-she'd come to see he always knew when she was hurting or worried. Probably because of her eyes; they expressed her emotions much more than she liked.

'Not bad.' Vivian wheeled herself in. 'Nice bed,' she grinned, 'and it looks soft-mores the better.'

Mai smiled and shook her head.

'What?' Vivian cocked an eyebrow at her.

'I'm just glad you're up and about and well. And bouncy. Don't you ever stop?'

'Why should I? And don't get too sentimental on me; I'll start feeling sorry for myself.'

Mai laughed. 'Alright. Come on, back into the fray.'

'Mai?'

Vivian waited until Mai turned back to her. 'You did good back there; I'd say you got what you wanted.'

Mai blinked, then smiled. 'Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I? Joey, the gang, you being safe...Everything finally fell into place.'

''Bought time you had some luck in my opinion. You think he has any food around here? I'm starving.'

'Tell you what; I'll take everyone out for an early dinner; on me. And I don't know if it was luck so much, but I got a second chance.'

Vivian looked down at her legs, then at Joey out in the main room. 'I'd say we all did.'

* * *

They couldn't decide on a restaurant of any sort unanimously-or even with the majority-so Mai bought everyone various takeaways and they had them by the docks as the sun set and dusk drew in.

Mai caught Joey looking over to a pier down the way from them with a far-off look in his eye. She glanced where he was looking, frowned, then understood, and nudged him with her elbow-not hard to do as she was practically sitting against him.

Startled, he jumped, and glanced over at her. 'If I'm not allowed to feel guilty, then you definitely aren't,' she told him tartly, but softly.

Joey rubbed his head. 'It's not easy.'

'You're preaching to the choir,' Mai told him.

He winced. 'You're right. Sorry.'

'No problem,' Mai turned slightly so her back half rested against his shoulder. 'You're lucky.' She looked over at the other eight that made up their group. 'To have had all this easy affection.'

'You'll have it. If you let it.'

'I'm working on it. It may take them awhile, me too; to adjust, but I really want to work on it. I'm sick of having no roots.'

'Good,' Joey kissed her fingers instead of her mouth to spare any comments, but Mai found it absurdly sweet, and it made her heart do a slow roll in her chest; another thing she was trying to get used to. 'Cause I want you here with me.'

'If you two lovebirds are finished, do you wanna take a walk along the docks? Work all this food off?' Tristan asked then with a teasing note in his voice.

At least he was trying to be civil, Joey decided as they all got to their feet; that would have to be enough for now. A couple of months after coming back from California, they had gotten on to the topic of the Orichalcoes, and Tristan had-Joey couldn't remember what prompted it, but he remembered seeing red-gone off on a rant about Mai, he and Joey had almost come to blows because of it. Yugi and Tea combined had managed to calm them down, but Joey was angry at Tristan for days. Finally Tea ordered them to make peace, and Tristan had agreed not to bad-mouth Mai and try to be civilized if they saw Mai again-in exchange for a quick overview of Joey and Mai's duel-a very brief one; it was not something Joey liked to talk about. Eventually he had given the same account to Yugi, Tea, and even Serenity, after much wearing down on her part. But it hadn't made her see Mai in a bad light, and she'd helped Joey to see more clearly-her and Tea both-how cut up Mai must have been to change so dramatically, and when Joey really considered it, it confirmed she'd gone through hell in those months they'd been apart. And probably afterwards, now he thought about it again, and it must have been almost as hard to come back than it was to sink-both were emotionally exhausting, but coming back required willpower-and even the best of wills faltered.

But she was alive, healthy, and happy, chatting girl stuff to Serenity and Tea as Vivian got into a spat with Rebecca. Mai eyed them for a second, then let them be; even divine intervention couldn't make them find peace with eachother; they would just have to settle it somehow between themselves, or know to keep as much distance between them as possible.

'So what have you been up to this past year, overall?' Tea asked finally. 'I'm sorry; the question's been preying on my mind since we knew you and Joey had met up.'

'This and that.' Mai came to a halt by one of the piers. 'Dueling, of course, but that's a no-brainer. I met up with Viv a couple of months after California.' She sent Vivian a grin. 'And my ears were nearly talked off that first tournament. We saw each other at various tournaments for a few months, then found out there was a tag-team tournament in China. And went for it.' Mai frowned. 'The night before we left...that was I believe when you guys were in Egypt. Joey explained the finer points to me in Germany. But I did hear through the duelist grapevine Yugi no-longer had his puzzle. I'd learned more about the Pharaoh when I served the Orichalcoes, and with an old village appearing in the sky and the world going haywire-it could only be you guys involved.'

'Thanks ever so,' Yugi grumbled.

'Anyway, me and Viv set out for China and we went from there. Rose eventually to team champions in Europe, then world-wide. I must say, we need a duel against Yugi and Joey one of these days. It'll be interesting to see whose better.'

'That's not fair, you two have been together for ages.'

'So?' Mai smiled at Joey. 'You two always worked well together.'

'Please say yes,' Vivian begged, 'Not holograms, just the cards, but it's the only challenging duel I'll have in months. Please, I'm begging you!' She looked at Yugi.

'Ah, sure, why not?' Yugi glanced at Joey.

'Anything to get her to shut up, huh Yuge?' Tristan slung an arm around his shoulders.

'Does she ever?' Rebecca grumbled. 'I bet she even talks in her sleep.'

Vivian stuck out her tongue. 'I most certainly do not.'

'Don't what? Shut up, or talk in your sleep?' Duke asked her with a wicked grin, and stepped well out of her reach.

'Well, she does talk in her sleep,' Mai commented, glad she was walking well behind Vivian.

Vivian scowled at her, and pouted. 'Why is everyone against me?' She grumbled.

'Because you're so easy to tease since you're so easily put out. Your own comments aren't the sweetest either.' Mai replied.

'That was a rhetorical question,' Vivian stuck her nose in the air.

'Well you got an answer anyway. If you don't want an answer, don't ask the question,' Mai told her.

'Huh!'

'You know, I reckon you just play the clown most of the time because you enjoy it, not because you really mean it.' Duke told her.

Vivian blinked at him, then glanced back at Mai, who tucked a grin behind her hand. 'Gee Duke, you figure that one out all by yourself or did someone help you?' Vivian drawled.

'He is right though, isn't he?' Yugi was watching her with a thoughtful look on his face.

Slightly uncomfortable, Vivian shifted in her seat. 'You told me they were good,' she looked at Mai, then she looked back at the gang. 'Am I that transparent, or did you realise because Mai used a facade when she met you too?'

'Because you act in a way the rings true when you're around Mai, or at odd moments when you're not aware of it,' Yugi told her.

'Okay, I give up, you're good.' Vivian threw her hands up in surrender. 'Can we go home now? I'm getting cold.'

'Not one for emotional talk is she?' Tea asked Mai.

'Give her time, doesn't it take everyone awhile to be easy around strangers?'

'We're not strangers to you and you're not easy,' Tea told Mai.

Mai grimaced. 'Getting past a history is nerve-wrecking and difficult.'

Tea blinked at the most substantial confession about her feelings Mai had ever said to her. 'Yeah, you're right...' she paused. 'You've changed. Time was you held everyone back with your facade, even though you knew us.'

'I know,' Mai murmured. 'I like to think the change is good. And I'd like you to really get to know me, and vice versa, if you'll give me a chance.'

'No problem Mai,' Tea smiled at her. She glanced at Serenity, who had observed the exchange quietly. 'Well, first things first, now that I actually have some girls around me, let's go out for a long day of shopping till our feet ache and whatever else we can think off. Though,' Tea glanced around their group. 'Vivian was not a person awhile ago I thought I'd ever class as a friend. Especially not after she hit on Yugi.'

'She flirts for fun, don't let it bother you; she's rarely ever serious about it. And once she considers you a friend, she won't even flirt with him for fun anymore-well, anymore than how she normally jokes with people, which could be taken as flirting. She's a good friend, even if she is hyperactive.'

'Like you, except for the hyperactive bit; a good friend once you get to know them.'

Mai felt her cheeks heat up slightly. 'Thanks Tea, that means a lot, coming from you. And I'm not sure I deserve it.'

'Anytime, and yes, you do.' Tea glanced ahead of them. 'Looks like we'd better get everyone home before Vivian and Rebecca kill each other.

'I suppose them murdering each other isn't the best way for Viv to spend her first night in Domino. I know the doctor said to keep her quiet, but she needed this. She needs people...I'll try and keep her more quiet tomorrow...' Mai sighed as they walked over to the heated fight. 'With the emphasis on _try._'

Mai looked around the gang as they approached. She was so lucky, she thought. Not just that they'd given her a second chance, but also for having all of them as the people she cared about. Sure there were fights-she remembered them well and with some amusement-but they were tight, and they were the best friends she could ever wish for. They were the family she'd never had and never knew she needed until they were in her life. And now they were hers for good. She'd decided while eating dinner with all of them that she would stay. Travel for tournaments, but base in Domino. Vivian would come and go once she had recovered, and that would be heart-wrenching, but she would come back often to visit, and they would still meet up for tag-team tournaments. On the other hand, Vivian might decide to base in Domino too. And why not? Perhaps given time she would fit in with the gang. Perhaps in time the four she had met at Duelist Kingdom would go from the seven they had become to nine. And why not? They had given her a second chance, and she would make it work. Mai smiled as Joey held out a hand to her and took it.

'Ready to go home?'

A home. She finally had a home. Mai smiled brilliantly at him. 'Yes.'

* * *

And that's all folks! Hope you loved it and please leave reviews on the way out! Much appreciated!


End file.
